Pulse
by Mallory Monroe
Summary: Jacob wants to wait till Nessie is older to be with her. When he inexplicably leaves for thirteen years then suddenly decides to come back, will she be willing to forgive him? And what competition will he face? Jacob/Nessie
1. Aren't Things Hard Enough Already?

I could tell she knew I was there, but she didn't turn. Her deep brown eyes were centered on her prey, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. I studied her, much like I had, oh, I don't know, ten million times before. Nessie had matured physically to be about sixteen or seventeen, though it was hard to say. She was shorter, more petite, than Bella. Her perfect, bronze ringlets hung down her back to her waist, soft and shiny. I had the urge to reach out and touch one of her curls, but it meant I'd have to phase back. She had grown up, quite quickly might I add, the living Barbie doll of Alice, and it showed. Though she didn't seem to show any more interest in fashion than her mother, she had that effortless sophistication that Edward had, which I secretly envied at times. Although, what was really the point of expensive designer clothes when they were either going to get left in the woods or ripped to shreds?

Nessie didn't have that problem. She never so much as scuffed a shoe during the hunt, and she didn't have to take off her clothes to catch her quarry… although that would be interesting. A low whine escaped my jaws, and I quickly cut off that train of thought. Who knew whether Edward would hear or not?

"I've changed my mind." Nessie declared, swinging lightly on her heal in a fluid, graceful movement. Her soft gray skirt swished around her as she strode toward me, every bit as elegant as Alice, but in an understated way. My keen wolf eyes examined her face, trying to discern what had made her change her mind. She had the pale, creamy complexion of her family, lit with intelligent brown eyes- her mothers' eyes. Her lips were a naturally dark red shade, and her cheeks were flushed. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and even though she was half vampire, my natural sworn enemy, I was in love with her.

"I have a better idea." She said, putting her hand to my cheek. Images flooded through my mind. I saw the two of us, running through the woods together, underneath the moonlit sky, even though the sun was now just barely setting. This image she was giving me was different than the usual runs we went on. In this image, Nessie was on top of me, her small body dwarfed by the wolf in the image. She clung to my fur, arms thrown around my neck, the breeze shaking out her bronze ringlets into a long stream of shimmering waves.

But why would she want to ride me, like I was a horse or something? Even when she had been a baby (not too long ago) she had not done that. She could run just as fast as I could. She pulled her small ivory hand away and smiled shyly.

"Jacob? Is that okay?" She asked, clearly worried that she had offended me. I said a prayer to the gods, hoping that Edward was nowhere nearby. I just wanted Nessie to be happy, no matter what it took from me, but the idea of the two of us running as one, her arms around me, relying on my speed and strength… well, it was an intoxicating idea. I gave her a wolfish grin and she grinned back happily. We had never had to work on our silent communication- we seemed to be able to read each other's minds almost as easily as if she was in my pack. In one quick leap, able to jump higher than any athlete had dreamed of, she was astride my back, fingers finding their way into my shaggy fur. She wasn't rough, 

even for all her supernatural strength. Her gentle hands felt like a caress to me, and I wondered why this idea had never occurred to me before.

She put her hands on me, showing me through her visions where she wanted to go. She didn't have a specific destination in mind, but she wanted to go far- and fast. I grinned; that was my specialty. I took off, leaping smoothly down the summit she had been standing near, hardly feeling the weight of the girl on my back. We flew through the woods, and she showed me through images that she was enjoying the ride.

It was not till I felt a tiny tug at my neck that I noticed the color of the sky above. Stars shone brightly from a blue black sky, and I slowed to a halt. Nessie hopped off my back and held a hand to her mouth, yawning. I nuzzled her hand with my nose, and then made for the woods, waiting till I was out of sight to phase back. I pulled on the pants that had been tied to my leg, and ran back to her. I had no shirt to put on, but this wasn't exactly the first time she had seen me bare-chested. If I was around, the chances were pretty good that I was only half dressed in torn, faded clothes.

"Do you want to head back?" I asked, stopping in front of her. Instead of answering me, she put a cool hand on my burning cheek- a very calming feeling- and showed me that she had no desire to go back home yet. She pulled her hand away to stifle another yawn and I rolled my eyes. It must have been hard being the only one who needed to sleep in her house. Like being told to go to bed early by your parents and thinking that was when the real fun began.

She walked away from me and sat down against a large boulder. I sat down beside her, and she used my shoulder as a pillow. "Jacob," she asked, peering up at me from underneath her lashes. "Do you ever think about leaving? My family, I mean. I know that the werewolves don't hate the vampires anymore, but your kind and my kind aren't traditionally close, either. And now you have your own pack. They would follow you anywhere, if you wanted to leave."

I wished that I had Edwards' strange ability to see inside people's heads. I had never been very good with women, and it seemed like whenever I thought I knew what they were talking about, I was absolutely wrong.

"What's bothering you, Nessie? Are you worried I'm going to leave? Because I'm not- I'm staying right here."

She bit her lip, her perfect white teeth catching the faint light that came down from the night sky. "But _why _won't you leave? You're always talking about how bad we stink; it must be horrible for you to be around me so much!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "You don't stink, Nessie. Do I? The rest of your family thinks I do."

She shook her head fervently. "No, not at all. It must be because I'm half human, but I think you smell wonderful." An embarrassed smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. She rolled her eyes at me and slugged me in the arm. "Well, maybe not now. Now you're kind of sweaty!" she laughed. "But seriously, 

I thought you were staying to make sure the new treaty wasn't violated, but Sam doesn't have a problem with me or mom anymore."

I was always taken aback whenever Nessie called Bella "mom". Bella, trapped in all of her eighteen year old glory, enhanced by the strange curing properties of the deadly vampire venom, still did not seem like a mother to me. Not _my _Bella, the girl I had spent hours on end with, fixing bikes, joking around, talking about the vampires I thought were just a myth. _Bella _didn't seem to have any of my qualms. Motherhood came very naturally, even as her daughter threatened to pass her up in physical age any day now. I was able to give a sigh of relief, knowing that wasn't true. Nessie had grown so fast at first, worrying us all, but her growth had slowed down considerably. Literally, she was about four and a half years old. Physically, she was at sixteen or seventeen. I tried not to think about that too much; I just wanted to do whatever made her happy, be whoever she needed- brother, friend, uncle- my role was undefined. Who knew what _she _thought of me as?

I struggled over her question, one I had asked myself many times before, but the answer was that I found it almost physically impossible to not be around Nessie. When I wasn't with her, I was thinking about her. Was she okay? Was she hungry yet? Should I take her hunting? Did she want someone to talk to- someone with a heartbeat and a big pair of warm hands? Did she miss me? Did she love me? _Could_ she love me, like I loved her?

"You know that I care too much about you and your mom to leave." I said, hedging away from the complicated side of that question. She put her cool little hand on my cheek and showed me that she cared about me too, but the images she gave to me were all images of brotherhood, of friendship. I didn't mind being her platonic protector or anything, but a certain side of me wanted _her _to want _me_. "Get some rest, Ness; we'll head back in a little while. Seth'll tell your dad where we are."

She nuzzled closer into my side, comfortable in a way that came from growing up in front of me. I wrapped my long, warm arms around her cool little body, marveling at how good her porcelain skin looked against the deep bronze of my own. We were so different, in so many ways, but we seemed to fit together. I knew that she was made for me, and that she was the only person in the whole world I would ever love this way, but it made me wonder. Was _I _made for _her_?

Her breathing evened out and slowed, and I glanced down at her adoringly. Her lashes stood out like brush strokes against her cheeks. I took her hand, careful not to wake her, and put it to my cheek so I could experience what she was dreaming. I closed my eyes and was enveloped by the images.

It was a familiar white room, elegant with its huge wall of glass windows. Occupying the room was our two families. On the couches, mixed together, it was werewolf and vampire, our two kinds mingling effortlessly. Rosalie was laughing at something Seth had said, while absent-mindedly toying with Renesmee's hair. On her other side was Alice and Jasper, holding hands, making casual conversation with Sam and Leah, who smiled at each other, no hint of resentment. Edward and Bella looked on lovingly at their daughter, arms around each other, and Emmet was arm-wrestling with Quil off to the side. Carlisle was reading, a bemused expression on his face, and Esme arranged a vase of white Calla 

lilies. I looked around the room, searching for myself in this jumble of love and happiness, but I was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't I in Nessie's dream? Wasn't I a part of her family too?

The sun outside the windows was setting, casting an orange glow on the white room. The front door opened, and a tall, handsome man walked in, a happy smile on his face. He had shaggy black hair and bronze skin, and looked utterly at peace with the world. I started, taken aback. That was me! No, that was me through Nessie's eyes. In her eyes, I was more handsome, overall a better version of myself.

The dream Jacob walked calmly over to her, not bothered by Rosalie or Leah or anyone else. This Jacob fit in perfectly. He was confident of his place in this strange family. He held a large hand out to Nessie, and she placed her own within it. He wrapped his fingers around it and gently pulled her up. The rest of the occupants of the room melted away, and it was suddenly just the two of them. Nessie put her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes adoringly, and stood on the tips of her toes to meet him. The tall figure bent down and cradled her delicate, beautiful face in his hand, and brought his lips to hers.

I pulled my hand away as if I had been burned, and the images of her dream flickered off like a light switch. What was that? Nessie stirred in my arms and I stiffened. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled up at me warmly, as if nothing were wrong. I guess she didn't know I had seen what she had been dreaming.

"Nice nap?" I asked, trying to sound casual. She nodded her head and wrapped her arm tighter around my waist, nuzzling her head against my chest like a cat. I frowned, torn. Wasn't this what I wanted? Didn't this mean she was starting to feel differently for me? But I couldn't wrap my head around it. It was sick, it was wrong. She wasn't even five years old! On the other hand, she was almost seventeen in every way. Except the way that mattered. What would Bella say about me seducing her five year old daughter? The thought turned my stomach, and I felt dirty, wrong. How could I have such thoughts about a child? Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Jake, what is it?" she asked, noting my stricken expression. Sometimes it seemed she had her father's gift- she had an uncanny ability to read my mind.

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, fixing a casual expression on my face. She gave me that look that clearly said she didn't believe me, and looked just like Bella. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Did she know that I had witnessed her dream? Obviously that was meant to be a private dream. Maybe it had been a nightmare… No, even in my guilty state, I could not deny that that had been a good dream; definitely not a nightmare. But why? And for how long? It must have been very recent- she had only reached puberty last year!

"C'mon… It's late. We should head back." She read the troubled look on my face, understood my unwillingness to discuss it through the lines of my body, and turned sharply on her heal. She did not wait for me; she just started running. We would not be running again as one tonight. I had lost the privilege of having her cool white arms wrapped around, feeling her heartbeat through my body. Even though I felt painfully slower, I stayed in my human form. I could not have Seth and Leah dropping in on my troubled thoughts. What would they think of their sick, perverted leader if they could hear my 

thoughts? Me, even thinking about kissing, holding a four year old! It was sick. She was a child in a woman's body, nothing more, I told myself. Another part of my mind nagged at me. She was also way smarter than me, and probably more mature, too. No, definitely more mature. But still!

I would never catch up to Nessie this way. What would her parents think? If Edward was there, he would know instantly what I was thinking, and I would never be allowed around his precious child again. If he wasn't, Bella would wonder why I hadn't phased into my wolf form to take Renesmee home. I would seem like a bad babysitter. The term no longer seemed to apply, since she wasn't a baby, but what if Bella thought I wasn't being careful with Nessie? What if she got mad at me for not staying with her only daughter?

I slowed, unsure what to do. Nothing good awaited me at the Cullen's home, but I longed to talk to Nessie. I wanted to hear her tell me she was old enough, that age didn't matter, that she longed to be with me. I feared those words would not come. I knew that even if they did, Edward and Bella would not accept it, and even if they could, I could not.

I took a deep breath and changed directions.


	2. I Amaze Myself With My Stupidity

_Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope that chapter 2 doesn't disapoint you. Chapter three is written in my head and ready to put down on paper. I'm a busy college student, but writing is my way to relax, so chapters shouldn't take too long. Any encouragement, suggestions, and flames are highly appreciated. I love seeing that people have reviewed my story so that I can hear what everyone has to say. Special thanks to:_

_**Liberatepotatoes** who wrote a very, very good story. You should go check her out._

_**Expensive perfection**; Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!_

_**floridfeyfay**; Here it is! Thanks for the encouragement_

_**EarwinlaLaith**; Thank you- I wanted this to be different than the usual_

_**Ginevra-james**;Thank you!_

_**Osiris**; Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Shelly4177**; Poor Jake, his conciense is killing him!_

_Thank you all for the encouragement. I'm glad you like it!_

_And_

_**ForeverInTheMoment** I know exactly what you mean, and I didn't want this to be like that. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but it won't be a short ficlet. I hope to explore all sides of that issue. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!_

_

* * *

_

The sun beat down on my bare back as I sat hunched over in the woods. These were not the woods I was familiar with. After deciding that I had to get away from the Cullens, I hadn't stopped running. Until now- and now I wished I still was. In wolf form, I rarely got tired. In human form, I felt slow and awkward, and now I was exhausted. I put my head between my knees, trying to slow my breathing.

I could not go back yet. I would not go back till I had gotten it in my head that Nessie was a child and off limits. The strange thing was that I had never really had these thoughts before. I mean, I knew that I had imprinted on her- I knew so instantly. The moment I saw her tiny breathing body, heard her little heart beating, felt the pulse of blood in her veins, I knew irrevocably that I loved her. I knew that I would love her even if she was a demon hell bent on killing the human race. I knew that I would love her even though my pack would warn against it. I knew that I would love her… even if she didn't love me.

But she did. The moment we met, her tiny little fist unclenched and reached out for me, feeling the warm presence in the room. Her eyes had lit up, and when Blondie finally allowed me near her, she put her minute little palm against my cheek and gave me my first image. It was pictures of her family, feelings of love and peace and contentment, and then me, mixed in as if I was one of them. We were insperable after that. Until now.

Now, I had left her, and I felt the pull to go back to her, my sweet little adoring Nessie, as if we were two strong magnets. Both of us were opposite forces, but we drew the other inexplicably. I had always been her protector, her friend, at times her teacher, and always her companion.

I remembered a time last year when she had gotten bored. She seemed to be about 13 or 14, but it was anyone's guess. Even Carlisle couldn't seem to get the formula quite right. Nessie rarely left the Cullen house. When she did, it was usually to see Charlie, but we were careful not to let her be seen. She had quite the opposite problem of her family. Whereas they worried the people of Forks would notice how they never aged, we worried someone would notice the startlingly beautiful child and wonder why she was growing at such an alarming rate.

Occasionally, someone would take her out of Forks, to get a change of pace and do something new. Alice often took her shopping in the cities in the surrounding states, arriving home with an exhausted Nessie and a car full of expensive designer clothes. Alice always claimed it was because Nessie outgrew her clothes so quickly, but I had yet to see her wear the same outfit even twice.

Sometimes Bella and Edward took her out too, but for slightly more educational excursions. Nessie had seen all the latest plays and been to every ballet and opera on this side of the country. Sometimes a group of us would go to Esme's island. Originally, it was supposed to be a family trip, but both Nessie and I insisted that I go. My feeling of guilt over inserting myself into their little excursion was overruled by my need to be near her and make sure she was okay. Edward was against it, but Bella had shushed him and approved their new 'guest'.

But me- well I was there to take Nessie out when she wanted to have fun. I learned very quickly to be careful where I took her though. When she was physically thirteen, I took her out of forks to an iceskating rink. Alice had had a vision of the outing, and already had an outfit planned for Nessie when 

we got ready to leave. This did not surprise me. What did surprise me was that she had bought an outfit for _me_. She handed it to me very carefully in a box. Alice was cool like that. She knew how much she stunk and tried not to touch my things if she could help it. But she was always extremely nice and easy to be around. So was Jasper, although that may have had less to do with his easy-going personality and more with his weird ability to affect a person's emotions.

When she was gone, I closed myself in one of their large guest bedrooms, which had practically become my room, and opened the white clothes box. Inside was a pair of dark gray pants and a soft, dark blue sweater that probably-no, definitely- cost more than all the clothes I had ever bought combined. There was also a striped blue and white scarf, which I instantly threw aside. If she could see the future, then she already knew I wouldn't be wearing that nancy scarf bussiness.

It wasn't really my style, if I even had one, but it wasn't too bad, and pants and a sweater somehow did seem more appropriate at an iceskating rink than an old short sleeved t-shirt and ripped shorts. I put them on and looked in the mirror, actually impressed. She had done a really good job. It was hard to find pants that were long enough, but these fit like they were tailored. Maybe they were. I looked suave, almost sophisticated in my dark slacks and blue sweater… as long as you didn't look above my neck. My hair had gotten kind of long and shaggy again, and though it was fairly clean by my standards, it stood up at odd angles and looked very wind-blown. I walked into the attached bathroom and dug through one of the drawers. I had to rifle past a rainbow of hair-care products, but eventually I found a comb, which I dragged through my hair. I inspected myself critically, trying to see myself through a pre-teen's eyes. Would this look okay to a thirteen year old, or did I just look like a dork? I personally went with the latter, but I thought Nessie would either like the look or enjoy a good laugh over it. As long as she was smiling.

A bottle of cologn glinted on the marble countertop and I eyed it speculatively. Should I? I sniffed under my arms and decided that while it wasn't bad, it could be better. I grabbed for the bottle and opened the cap. It wasn't the little spray kind I was used to. It was some kind of fancy french stuff or something that you had to dab on. It had a little hole in the top for the cologn to come out of, and I aimed it at my neck. I had expected a little swig of cologn to come out and subtly give me that scent that made all women simulatneously want me and all men want to be me. I wasn't expecting the stuff to just pour out and drench me. It was all over my sweater and pants, some had gotten in my hair, and it was all over my hands and neck. Instead of smelling sophisticated and debonair, I smelled like an old man about to go out on a hot date.

I scrubbed at my clothes with a towel, but it was no use. I walked back into the guest room and Nessie was waiting for me on the end of the bed. She had a thin, dark tan trenchcoat on that covered her outfit, ready to leave. She scrunched up her nose at the offensive odor and put her hand over her nose and mouth. "Jake, you stink! What did you do?"

"I spilled my cologn." I said sulkily. She laughed.

"Since when do you wear cologn?"

I gave her a look that said "I don't want to talk about it" and she laughed again. The smell _was_ really bad. I pulled the shirt over my head and Nessie shrieked. I turned around quickly and stared at her.

"What's wrong?!"

"Jake! What are you doing? Put your shirt on!" She yelled, her face bright red, and bolted from the room. I stared after her in disbelief.

"What was that?" I asked myself, completely at a loss.

"She's 13." Alice answered, entering through the door Nessie had just fled through. A small smile curled at her lips. "13 year old girls are famous for being shy around boys. Especially older, half dressed boys."

"But I'm always shirtless! It's not something she's never seen. "

Alice shrugged and grinned, then got a far away look in her eyes. She focused them back on me after a moment and smiled. "Don't worry. She'll get over it soon. Oh, and by the way," she said, pinching her nose to block the horribly overpowering smell of the cologn. "I had a strange feeling something like this might happen, so I took the liberty of stocking these drawers with clothes that might fit someone as freakishly tall as you." I growled at her under my breath and she smiled again. "Think nothing of it. Since this is sort of your room now, you ought to have a few things in it."

She turned and danced out the door, a pleased expression on her face. I sighed and tossed the offending garment in the corner of the room and pulled the top drawer of the dresser open. Socks and…. Underwear?! Why in the world had Alice bought me underwear?! That was just _way_ too personal. But sure enough, two neat stacks of boxers were in the drawer, in lots of colors I would not be caught dead wearing. I quickly closed that drawer, trying not to think on that one too much. I opened the next drawer and it was filled with pants. There were a few pairs of jeans, but mostly it was fancier stuff- brown slacks, gray slacks, black pants, cordoruys. And, as if she couldn't help herself, a pair of black leather pants lay on top. As if I would ever wear that! And she knew it. Or did she see a time in the future when I_ would_ wear that? The thought made me a little sick.

In the next drawer were shirts and sweaters, and most of those seemed harmless enough, though a bit more flamboyant than anything I would have ever chosen. I mean, blue with pink stripes? Come on, I wasn't Edward. The thought made me smile a little guiltily, but I had to admit I hadn't seen him in anything like this before. But maybe he was saving those, along with his leather pants and sequined headband, for when I wasn't around.

In the very last drawer was an assortment of clothes, along with a note that lay neatly folded on top.

_Dear Jacob,_

_These are for when you feel it necessary to go running out in the woods and getting all dirty. If you must rip your clothes to shreds, let it be these. Oh, and please don't wear any of these out today with Nessie. I think the brown cordoruys and forest green sweater would look rather dashing on you. _

_-Alice_

I sighed. I would have much rather worn some of these- comfortable shorts and t-shirts, which were still much nicer and newer than anything I had, but I took her advice and put on the clothes she suggested. Okay, I _did_ look pretty good. The bloodsucker knew what she was doing.

I bounded down the stairs and found Nessie sitting with Rosalie. When she saw me her cheeks turned pink again and she looked away, but I could have sworn I saw a nervous smile flit across her face.

"You ready?" I asked. "I promise I'm going to keep my clothes on." I assured her. She gave me a patronizing look and stood up grudgingly. I reached for her hand but thought better of it. Maybe that would embarrass a 13 year old too.

We got in the car and drove to an iceskating rink a few cities away. We bought Nessie's shoes, but they didn't have my size. Why would they? I was closer to seven feet than to six. How many giants came to iceskate? I shrugged and walked onto the ice in the shoes Alice had left for me, and the man selling the shoes yelled timidly that I wasn't allowed to do that, but seemed reluctant to argue with me. I ignored him and reached a hand out to Nessie, who looked unsure. She shrugged off her coat and I took in a quick breath. She looked so pretty! Alice had not missed her chance to play dress up. The dress Nessie wore resembled something worn by professional iceskaters. It was tight and stretchy through the top, but flowed into a graceful, knee length skirt. I hadn't seen a skirt this long on professional figure skaters, but it was deffinately an elegant idea. The dress was forest green, like my sweater, and really brought out her eyes. Alice must have planned this- having us match.

"I've never ice skated before." She said, eyeing the ice wearily.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall. It's not that hard, once you get the hang of it."

She put her hand in mine with a deep blush, and allowed me to pull her onto the ice. Her eyes widened, but she didn't lose her balance. Once we had reached the middle, I carefully let go of her hand. She smiled nervously and pushed one foot in front of the other. I shouldn't have been so surprised she was a natural at this. She glided gracefully around the rink, and then turned around and skated backwards, hands behind her back like she had seen on tv. People stopped to stare at the beautiful, gifted young girl, and a few started clapping. I joined in.

"Great job Nessie!" I called. Then she did something I didn't foresee. Suddenly she jumped up and did one of those Olympic ice skater things. She was off the ground and turning in the air, as if she had 

studdied and trained her whole life, as if she was a much older, much more experienced athlete. People gasped and frowned, not sure what to think of this. How had this strange girl learned how to do that so quickly? They looked back and forth between her and me in confusion, caught between being impressed and being scared. It clearly was unnatural. I made my way over to Nessie and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here."

"But why?"

I didn't answer her question. I just pulled her over to a bench and started unlacing her skates.

"I'll explain in the car."

I sighed and ran a hand through my shaggy black hair, surveying the setting sun through the unfamiliar woods around me. It had been difficult explaining to Nessie. She knew that she was different than most people, and we had always told her that she was special, and truly meant it. But she had always been surrounded by other people who weren't ordinary. With the exception of Charlie, we were all unusually strong and fast, with exceptional senses and unique abilities. How was I supposed to tell her to curb her abbilities without suppressing her talent?

"Nessie, do you know how special you are?" I had asked her, shifting gears and driving out of the parking lot. A small group had followed us outside, watching wearily as the two of us, both unusual in appearance- me, tall and dark, her, tiny and porcelain- drove away. Some had fear in their eyes. Others, who had not seen that she was new to the ice, assumed she was a famous prodigy they had not heard of, and wanted to glimpse again this beautiful young girl.

Nessie didn't say anything, she just looked at her hands laying in her lap. After a moment of silence, she peered up at me, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "I've upset you, haven't I? I did something wrong, and now you won't ever take me out of the house again. Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare those people."

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. We were on a lonely stretch of highway that was at the moment void of cars. "No, Ness, no. I'm not upset with you. I should have expained. Most people are like Charlie- slow and weak and don't have any abbilities. They don't turn into things, and they can't read peoples minds, or see the future, or lift cars or crush boulders or any of those things. And regular people don't know about us. Even Charlie doesn't really know. They can't; it would be dangerous for them. So we have to keep it a secret by acting like normal people. We can't move too quickly or pick up heavy things easily or do triple-whatever's… Or drink blood. Drinking blood is a no-no. And gross."

She sniffled, but a small smile came to her lips. "Jacob, you eat whole raw animals, blood and all. How is what I do any grosser than that? You eat _guts_!" She giggled but then sobered up. "I really am sorry Jacob. I know I'm supposed to act normal around humans… I just… have a hard time, is all. But I'll do better. I promise."

I leaned over and hugged her, murmuring "I know." When I had leaned back, her cheeks were red again, but at least she looked happy.

I sighed. I wanted to see her look happy again. Last night when she had left she had seemed angry. I had refused to talk to her, and as a result, I had deeply hurt her feelings. We had always told each other everything. Well, obviously not everything. She had never told me she felt _that_ way. And I had never told her that I wanted her to.

I longed to see her smile. My body ached. I loved her so much it hurt physically. My head ached from trying to suppress thoughts of her, and I squeezed it between my palms. How I wished I could end this kind of pain. Every fiber of my being longed for her. I wanted to make sure she was happy and cared after. I yearned to hear her voice. I craved her touch.

This was not healthy. 'Four year old!' my head screamed, and my guilty consience writhed. Couldn't I wait? It wasn't like I was getting any older! And yet, my body, mind, and soul wanted to be happy now. I wanted the fulfillment of truly being with Nessie. And I hadn't felt this way until I knew she wanted to be with me. When she had been younger and wanted a playmate, that had been my only desire. When she was a child, I had been her friend. I had filled every role she ever needed or wanted, equally as much for my sake as for hers. I could not be happy unless she was. And now I was unhappy. Did that mean she was too?

Were her feelings as linked to mine as mine were to hers? A tremor shook through my body. It hurt to be away from her, but it hurt a lot more to think she might be going through this too. Hopefully the pain would ease with time… for both of us. Maybe if I left now and she didn't see me again, she would forget about me. Maybe that would be enough. I would do the right thing. I would wait. I could wait.

After all, I had forever…


	3. I'm Always The Dog Begging For Scraps

_Author's Note__: I'm so glad that people like my story. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and added this to your favorites. This chapter is shorter than the rest, but the next chapter is under way. It won't be too long before I post the next one. If anyone is interested in being my beta, that would be very appreciated. I basically just need someone to look over it for mistakes, give me their opinion, and to toss ideas around with. I've been pestering my roommate to hurry up and read the fourth book so she can give me some feedback, but apparently classes and studying are more important. Psh._

_**ForeverInTheMoment**__:Yeah, I totally agree. But if you were in the same boat, wouldn't you feel a little antsy about it too? I know I would. And you write such wonderful reviews. Thank you!_

_**Expensive Perfection**__:I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for doing it. Thanks for sticking with it though!_

_**Flowerlady**__:Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me. _

_**Majestyvampire55**__ and __**ginevra-james**__: Weird. You two must be on the same wave length. I wouldn't say he's a masochist. I mean, he doesn't enjoy it. He just has morals. And that's why we love him, right? Jake's always self sacrificing and trying to do the right thing._

_**Zapenbits**__: Sorry I left you out of the last chapter. Thank you so much for your review of chapter one! I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_**GwevinLoVeR**__: I also missed you. Sorry about that. For the moment I'm still human, but I'm working on it. (Edward?) Don't worry, there's lots more to come!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Thirteen and a half years later…

I squinted my eyes against the bright light streaming in through the thin, salmon colored curtains of the motel I was currently living at. I scrubbed my hand against my face and yawned, rolling over onto my stomach. The bright rays of a New Mexico morning blinded me, waking my reluctant body. With a sigh I rolled out of bed and threw on my clothes, walking over to the mirror.

God, I looked awful. My hair had gotten too long again and hung in matted tangles. I still had the face of an eighteen year old or so, but even though my body was strong and my mind was sharp, I felt much older. Is this how those blood-suckers felt?

_Nessie…_

It had been so long since I had seen her. Her, or anyone else from Forks. At first, I thought it would be too hard to talk to the others but not see Nessie. Then, as time went by and I was still too chicken-shit to talk to any of them, I became ashamed. I stopped talking to Seth and Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry and the rest of my pack. I hadn't once phased since I had left Forks. I hadn't talked to Bella or Alice or Jasper or any of the Cullen's (although I hardly thought it was a bad thing when it came to Blondie and her obnoxious muscle bound boy-toy). And worst of all, I hadn't talked to my Dad. I knew he would be taken care of- he was, after all, the most highly respected person out of my tribe. But what kind of a person didn't talk to their father for over ten years? A horrible, worthless, ungrateful one, I answered. I hated myself.

These past thirteen years I had not allowed myself happiness. I didn't deserve it. I lived to work as much I worked to live. I saved every penny I earned from my jobs as a mechanic, and lived in horrible, grungy motels and apartments. Unhappiness was my punishment for leaving my loved ones and loving a child. Nessie… It always came back to her. She was my first thought in the morning and my last thought as I fell into a dreamless sleep at night. My love for her had not faded. No, on the contrary, it had intensified. And with every thought of her, I mentally cursed myself. In my mind, I saw the two of us together as a man and a woman, in love and happy. For thinking these things, I felt that I didn't deserve them.

I grabbed my keys off the table and walked out of my cheap, grungy motel room, slamming the door behind me. I got on my motorcycle and stuck the keys in the ignition, peeling off. It wasn't a far ride to the auto shop I worked at, but on my way I kept noticing patriotic flags in the windows of cars, in the hands of passers-by, and hanging in multiples outside businesses. Though it seemed odd to me, I didn't give it too much thought. I rode too fast and quickly arrived at Al's Auto-Shop. I waved to the guys in the garage (all wearing American flag shirts) and went to the back to clock in.

"Hey Jake. Thanks for coming in today. I really appreciate it, being, well- you know." Said a tall, greasy guy named Roger. I looked at him as if he had grown two heads and went to clock in. Odd behavior, but when you worked every day around guys who inhaled exhaust fumes all day (sometimes on accident) it was to be expected. So, I nodded to him and gave a weak smile.

"Sure, sure." I said, making my way over to the work clock. And there, above the tickets, was the date: September 11th.

This day held double meaning for me. Of course I knew what it meant to most people, but more importantly, this day was Renesmee's birthday. Nessie's _eighteenth_ birthday. How had I forgotten? This was the day that marked her as an _adult_ in every sense of the word. For so long this day had served as a countdown. But over the years, as my pain and heartache and yearning for her grew, my mind tried to forget about it and move on. Of course I couldn't, but somehow this day had crept up and surprised me. The ticket I held in my hand fluttered to the ground, completely forgotten.

"Jake?" Roger asked, taking in my blank look. He reached down to pick up my ticket, but by the time he was back up, I was gone. I bolted through the door, dropping my keys on the asphalt. I ran as fast as my 

human legs could carry me till I reached the desert. Nothing was around me but sand and circling buzzards and cacti. Without breaking step I tore my shirt off and phased. It felt strange, phasing again. My body resisted at first, and I was stuck writhing in pain between my two forms. In a moment that felt like eternity I feared I would be stuck like this forever, some strange half-demon trapped in a living hell. But then just as quickly, I was a wolf again, huge and glorious and strong. My legs carried me faster than I even remembered, and I was spurred by my desire to go back home.

I lost track of days and nights. The surroundings slowly changed from dry desert to lush grasslands, to the wet forests of my home. My exhausted body collapsed close to the clearing of the woods, and I could see the glass windows of the Cullen home through the trees. My moment had come. In moments I would have my little Ness in my arms. I would see Bella and Seth and Leah… The wolves! Why hadn't I heard any of them? Did this mean that I was no longer the leader of the pack? I supposed I deserved it. After all, I had abandoned them for thirteen years.

I reached out tentatively with my mind.

_Seth? Can you hear me? I'm back. Listen man, I'm really sorry about everything. I want to see you again though._

I got no response. I didn't hear anything. It was sort of nerve racking, being the only one in my head. On my run here I had been so focused that I hadn't noticed the lack of other presence, but now it was all I could think about.

I had no clothes to change into once I phased, having shredded the clothes I had left in, in my hurry to leave, and I didn't exactly want to have a reunion in the buff. Once I had regained enough energy to carry myself again, I quietly padded into the clearing. It was quiet. I didn't hear anyone. Maybe they were out hunting? I trodded up the porch to the front door and stood against it to peer through the window, and the door swung open. I walked through and took in my surroundings. The house was abandoned. Gone were the elegant furnishings, the beautiful artwork…the beautiful family. But something wasn't quite right. I let out a low growl and sniffed the air. Someone _was_ here. I followed the repulsive scent up the stairs, my fangs bared. I followed it all the way to the last room in the house, and pushed open the door that stood ajar.

"So, you finally decided to come back."

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	4. Jeez, Do I Look Like an Idiot?

_Author's Note:__ Boy, some of you were not happy with the cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter! Well, don't worry, you'll find out who was waiting for Jacob in this chapter. Something was pointed out to me by a reader that I'd like to address. In Stephanie Meyers novels, she says several times that Alice cannot see Jacob or Nessie. I had already written chapters 1 and 2 when I remembered. I hoped nobody would notice. But now it's out there. I made a mistake. However, for the sake of plot, I'm going to just roll with it. I know, I'm horrible. I have a few wonderful reviews to thank:_

_**FrancesAmelia:**__ Thank you so much. I write the chapters pretty quick, but I like to re-edit and go over them for a few days before I post. It also gives more people the chance to read the first few chapters. But here's the next one!_

_**ExpensivePerfection:**__ You are so sweet. Thank you for reviewing again! You know, it's funny you say that, because I was actually kind of worried about the title._

_**FireEmblemErk:**__ Thank you!_

_**Shelly4177: Haha**__, you'll find out very soon._

_**Hikaru-Shidou-Asakura: **__Thank you so much. There need to be more Jake/Nessie fics. I just thought the concept of them being together was just so controversial and riveting. So much to overcome!_

_**ForeverInTheMoment:**__ You are one of the other absolute sweethearts who leaves a review for every chapter. Thank you so much. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down._

_**EarwenLaLaith: **__Jeez, you are so mean. I mean, not reviewing a chapter?! Just kidding. Thank you so much for being such a great reader of my story. I really appreciate you guys who keep coming back and check up on, and even more who tell me what they thing. It just makes it so much easier as a writer to keep going when you get some kind of feedback. So thanks to you!_

_**Cheergeek:**__ No, no, don't curse me out! It was suspenseful. J/k. Now I'm going to get hate mail!_

_**Majestyvampire55:**__ I know, I want him to be happy too. But sometimes my alter ego takes over and I think, 'wouldn't it be more interesting to make him suffer a little?' _

_**FinnIrishDancer: **__Yeah, thirteen years is a big jump, but do you really want that much mopey old Jake getting zero action? I don't. So I skipped to the good part. I'm one of those people who goes straight for the cream in the middle of the oreos, you know?_

_**Kelly:**__ Your review touched me so much. It's a huge honor to be compared to Stephanie Meyers, and an even bigger one for you to say I could publish my own books some day. I may be a Psychology major, but it's always been my dream to be a writer._

_**Samji:**__ Thank you. I'm glad that I'm able to write Jacob at least a little bit like Stephanie did. We have very different writing styles, but I try to keep her characters true to themselves._

_**Flowerlady:**__ I don't know… Who could it be? I'll never tell! You'll have to just read on!_

_**T.C.Meade: **__Thank you for proof-reading the chapter for me. Those were mistakes I wouldn't have caught in a million years. (Spelling isn't exactly my strongest trait.) About Alice, I'm really sorry. Like I said in the authors note, I realized it after the posting of chapter two, and by then it was too late, so I'm just going to call it creative license. But thank you for pointing it out, and for reviewing!_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"Jacob Black. It's been too long."

I let out a low whine and bounded on the figure in front of me, tackling them to the ground.

"Argh, get off me, Jake. Down, boy! Down!" Alice yelled, pushing me off of her. She laughed and smiled. "God, now I am going to totally stink. Thanks a lot."

I gave a short, pleased bark in response and let my tongue loll out of my mouth in a wolfish grin. I couldn't help it- I was just so pleased to see her. But I faced a dilemma. I really wanted to talk to Alice, but I had no clothes. Did I really want Alice seeing me naked? That was a big 'hell no'. I didn't have many options though. I had never been very good at keeping my mouth shut (especially when I needed to) and I really needed to talk to her. While Alice tried ineffectually to rub the wolf scent out of her clothes, I decided to phase. She turned around and looked at me in surprise, a slow smile creeping across her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned.

"Oh, shut up." I said angrily, trying feebly to cover myself up. Wasn't she old enough to be mature about this? The annoying little sprite just kept looking at me with that obnoxious grin. "Can you please wipe that smirk off your face?" I asked, my face pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry Jacob. I just realized I won a bet I thought would never be settled. Let's just say Rose owes me a _lot _of money."

I didn't particularly want to know what the bet was, just in case it bruised my already sore ego any more. I tried to focus through my embarrassment of being completely naked in front of one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen and concentrate on the issue at hand. "Listen. That really doesn't matter right now. Where are the others? Why are you the only one here?"

That sobered Alice up fast. She sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her, inviting me to sit down. This worried me. Was the news that bad? I shook my head. I could take this, whatever it was. And I wouldn't take it sitting down. I had been too scared of their reactions for too long. I was going to face up to what I had done now. No matter what she told me, I was ready to do whatever it took to fix it and make it right.

Of course, that little voice in my head that liked to mock and criticize me did not stay quiet. _Big words for someone who hasn't even heard the news yet. Maybe there _isn'_t anything you can do. Maybe they needed you and you weren't there and that's the reason Alice is the only one here._

_No! _I fought back, trying to silence the voice. _Nothing has happened. Not to my little Nessie. She's fine. If something had happened to her, I would know… Wouldn't I? Nessie is fine. So is Bella. The Cullen's wouldn't let anything happen to them._

_Maybe the Cullen's couldn't stop it! What if what they needed was a wolf? And you, you were too scared to come back. Too scared they wouldn't _want _you back. And when they needed you, you were nowhere to be found. _

_Stop!_

"What is it Alice?" I asked, a nervous edge making my voice hard. She looked at me sadly.

"They've left, Jacob. It was no longer safe for us here. If we had stayed any longer people would have become suspicious. And without you here, there started to be tensions with the wolves. We were worried they would say we had broken the treaty. So last year we left."

It wasn't good news, but it was hardly the worst thing that could happen, right? Wherever they were, I would follow.

"Well, where did they go?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, see, that's kind of the problem. They're in South America. In the rain forest with the Amazons." She said, a strange look on her face. She toyed with a piece of her black spiky hair and sighed. "I had a vision that you would come back and we wouldn't be here, so I came back. The rest of the family thinks I'm on a shopping spree. There aren't very many shopping outlets in the rain forest." She let out a short, chirpy sort of laugh. "Go figure. And I had a hell of a time keeping my plan of coming here and telling you from Edward. He must've thought I had 'Row, row, row your boat' stuck in my head really bad. I was just worried about what they'd say. I have a feeling I know why you left, but some of them are pretty upset with you."

I had expected as much, but it still hurt hearing it voiced.

"Alice, you've got to help me. I need to tell them that I'm sorry. I need to explain why I did it. I know it seems selfish me leaving with no explanation, but really, I was trying to do the right thing."

She nodded her head sagely, golden eyes glowing with wisdom. "I know Jake. I know. And I'm going to do everything I can to help you. But first, we've got to get to the Amazon."

I turned so I could phase, ready to get going, but she quickly caught my arm with her super-human reflexes. "Um, Jacob?"

I turned around and looked at her, wondering why she was stopping me.

"It might be faster if we took my car to the airport and flew there." She said, a knowing look on her face. I had to admit- that _did _make sense kind of.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I admitted sheepishly, heading for the garage. In times like these, planning was not my strong suite. I was kind of an act first, ask questions later kind of guy. She caught my arm again.

"Jacob? One more thing. _Clothes _might not be a bad idea."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where in the world am I going to get clothes? This house is empty, Alice."

A guilty smile spread across her pale face and she let out a tinkling little laugh.

"No, not completely empty. We only took the things we wanted and that could be easily transported." She gestured with her arm around us. While some of the furnishings were gone, others remained, draped in white sheets.

"I can't wear the furniture." I deadpanned. She gave me a knowing look and walked down the hall, leading me into the last bedroom. The _guest_ bedroom. _My_ old bedroom. It brought back so many memories of times I had spent here with Nessie. That sheet draped bed was where Nessie had read to _me _when she had been a child. Weren't little kids supposed to be read to and not the other way around, I had asked her. But she was just so darn precocious. She equally enjoyed The Cat in the Hat and Frankenstein.

"When we left, we took our clothes," Alice explained. "Even yours. Jasper is tall and skinny, so they fit him pretty well. They wouldn't let me buy them all new wardrobes." She added, a hint of exasperation in her voice at being denied her fun.

"Okay, so how does this help me?" I asked cynically, tired of walking around with the goods hanging out. She seemed oblivious to my discomfort.

"Well, there was _one _thing they didn't want." She said, pulling open the drawer of the dresser, a huge smile on her pixie face. She pulled something out and then held it in front of me.

"No. No! I'm not wearing that. Forget it!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

We walked to Alice's sleek yellow Porsche that was parked in the cavernous garage. I looked ridiculous. If it was possible, I think I felt even more embarrassed than when I had been naked. I remembered a time years and years ago when I had sworn that I would never wear those leather pants that Alice had bought me. And, ironically, I had wondered if Alice knew something she hadn't been telling me. Now I thought there was no way in hell that this was a mere coincidence. Alice had somehow very carefully planned this. I'd have to keep an eye on that girl.

Alice had told me I looked hot in the skin tight, black leather pants and blue and pink striped shirt. I thought I looked ready to wave the rainbow flag at the head of the parade. I was like the modern version of the Indian in the Village People. The worst part was that I attracted enough stares already. I mean, I was over six and a half feet tall. And next to Alice I looked like even more of a giant. Now people would definitely be staring at us. Her, because she was breath-takingly beautiful. Me, because- well, because I was one step away from being in a Richard Simmons video.

We drove to the airport, and Alice proved that money got you everywhere. All she had to do was flash that white smile of hers and carefully place a few thousand dollars in the right hands and we were in first class on a booked flight without i.d.'s or passports.

I had never been on a plane before, and I was glad. I did not like being trapped on a plane with a bunch of people I didn't know, no way to escape. And I definitely didn't like the sounds the plane made at take-off. I did, however, like the endless beverages the stewardesses passed out, and the little airplane meals. I had heard people complain about the food on airplanes, but I thought pretty much anything tasted good. Food for humans was even better, although a nice fat squirrel didn't sound bad right now.

Alice started discussing strategy with me, talking about the different ways to get in their good graces. She did not think it would be an easy thing to do. I had explained why I had left to her, and although she sympathized with me, even she thought it was stupid. Hell, even _I_ thought it was stupid. I tried to pay attention, but my eyes kept drooping closed. I didn't have the benefit of limitless energy and never having to sleep. And, I hadn't slept in days. I had been running nonstop and had gotten very little rest. Now, lulled by the melodic sound of Alice's voice, I fell into a deep sleep.

"_Jaaaaa-cob! Jaaaaaaa-cob!"_

_I was in the forest, but it wasn't like any I had ever seen before. Everything glistened as if it had just rained. It was steamy and hard to see any farther than a few feet in front of me. A willowy figure emerged from the swirling mists._

"_Nessie!"_

"_Jacob, you're back. I missed you."_

"_I know Nessie. I'm sorry I left you. But I'm back now. Nessie, I love you."_

_She was suddenly in front of me and put a finger on my lips._

"_Shh. None of that matters now. What matters is that you're back and we're together."_

_She removed her finger from my lips, and stood on her tiptoes. Her brown eyes closed and she tilted her dark red lips toward me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes, leaning down to kiss her. I kept reaching down, but it felt like the figure in my arms was disappearing. I opened my eyes, and where my mature, fully grown Nessie had been was now a child. Little Nessie looked up at me, physically about two years old._

_I looked around me, and suddenly there was her family. Bella and Edward were staring at me in disgust, pointing their fingers at me. _

"_Jacob, how could you? She's a child!" Bella yelled. Edward pulled Nessie away from me._

"_You'll never see her again." Edward promised, pulling her to him. Nessie struggled to get away and started running toward me, but I was suddenly drifting away faster than she could run._

"_Jake, no! No, Jake- Don't leave me. Please, Jake, no! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!"_

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob-wake up! We have to get off the plane now." Alice shook me with her tiny, freezing cold hand, and I shivered, as much from the dream as from her icy touch. I looked out the window, expecting to be in the middle of the Amazon, but it was just an airport. Lots of gray, lined asphalt and landing pads stretched as far as I could see outside of my airplane window.

We exited the plane and Alice led me to a waiting cab driver. I wasn't sure when she had called a cab, but I was grateful. I was ready to get the reunion over with and finally see my Ness. I hopped in the back seat next to Alice and the cab driver smirked at me, eyeing my pants.

"Shut up." I told him moodily, and crossed my arms over my chest. It was a long drive to the little village the cab driver took us to.

"This is as far as I go." He told us, and Alice paid him. We got out and I looked around. It was a tiny village, with dirt roads and colorful little houses with thatched roofs.

"This isn't it." Alice told me. "We've still got a bit of a run."

She led me to the jungle around us, and as soon as we were hidden by the trees she started running. She ran much slower than she could have, waiting for my slow human pace. She said she didn't want me to phase and ruin the only set of clothes that I had. I thought she just wanted the rest of her family to see me in these ridiculous leather pants.

We ran farther and farther into the jungle. It looked like the forest in my dreams. It was hot and sticky, everything dewing up with the humidity. Mists settled on the ground, and large, colorful birds cawed at us loudly.

"Catch your breath, Jacob. We're very close." Alice commanded. If I listened very hard I could faintly hear people moving around. I wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking, but I thought I could also detect the thrumming of a heart. I was sure that they, with their superhuman sense, already knew we were here. Could Edward hear me? I thought friendly, apologetic thoughts in my head just in case.

We kept walking forward and the mists swirled thicker around us. I wiped the perspiration off my brow with the back of my hand. I stared ahead of us, but the fog was too thick to see anything. And suddenly, there in the mist, was an emerging figure. I took in a deep breath, my heart pounding.

"Nessie!"

I ran forward and threw my arms around her, pulling her body into mine, hugging her tightly. I inhaled the intoxicating scent of her, trying to memorize this moment so that I could have it forever. I pulled away to look at her. She looked beautiful. She was petite but obviously an adult. Her long bronze curls were down like I remembered from the last time that I had seen her. And her eyes… Her big brown eyes, the ones I loved so much, were filled with tears.

She looked up at me and slapped me. Hard. This was not a little sissy slap. This wasn't even a human slap. This was a super-human slap where she was not holding back. I could feel where her hand had been. It stung really badly, but with her in front of me, I wasn't thinking about the pain. And then, an arm slammed between us, pushing me away with extraordinary force.

"Get away from her!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Author's Note:__ Thank you for reading, and to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate everyone's comments. So I'll ask again, please review!_


	5. Don't Look So Happy to See Me, Guys

_Author's Note: __It's amazing how much positive feedback I have gotten for this story. I am just so lucky to have this little group of people that keep encouraging me and making me want to write. Thank you guys so much. _

_**ChampionShoes:**__ I don't know…. Okay, I guess I do know, since I'm the one writing it, but you'll just have to read on. I'm not going to ruin it for you!_

_**Expensive Perfection:**__ Sorry! Boy, people hate cliff hangers. But I kind of like them. So you might be sending me more sad faces. Don't hate me!_

_**ForeverInTheMoment: **__That means so much to me. When I read your review I grabbed my roommate off guitar hero and wad like "Look, someone actually likes me!" You made my whole day._

_**Flowerlady:**__ I'm having a hard time responding to your review without giving too much away. Let me just tell you that there will be a lot of love in this story. Between who, I can't say. Love is a complicated thing. Thank you for reading and leaving a review!_

_**Profoundfantasy:**__ Yeah, he totally deserved that slap. I would've slapped him too! I'm glad people like that it's not all mindless fluff- although, that can be fun too!_

_**SatanLovesChildren:**__ Thank you for your review. I'm so glad you like it. Here's the next chapter- I hope it didn't take too long!_

_**Majestyvampire55: **__I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm so excited to write the next ones. I feel like after this chapter is when it really picks up. So keep checking back!_

_**GwevinLoVeR:**__ More importantly, what the heaven?_

_**EarwenLalaith: **__Your review made me laugh. You sounded like a little kid. Ooh, Dwacob's in twouble! Just kidding. Well, not really. He's gotten himself into some pretty hot water, eh? Thank you for reading and reviewing again!_

_**Manda Random:**__ I'm glad you liked it. Here's that update you asked for- sorry I didn't wrap it ;) Thank you for leaving a comment and encouragement!_

_**With a K: **__Yeah, I just couldn't resist putting him in those leather pants. I know, I know, I'm bad. Shame on me. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm glad I did it. I hope you're not disappointed with who it turns out to be…_

_**Shelly4177:**__ But how else will I get you to read the next chapter? _

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"Get away from her you filthy dog!"

I turned toward the person who had just shoved me backward away from Nessie with such momentous strength. My eyes clashed with a pair of narrowed teak brown ones that flashed angrily back at me. The opposing man was an impossibly rich, dark brown color, and his hair was braided and hung down to his shoulders. He was shorter and more compact than me, obviously physically strong, and radiated a sense of inner strength that I knew to indicate tremendous age despite the youth and grace of his body. Nahuel.

"What did you say?" I yelled back angrily, aiming my fist at his too-handsome face. I suddenly felt a ball of jealousy toward this man who had been spending time with _my_ Ness, and my hatred intensified. He bared his teeth at me like an animal and moved out of the way of my blow, easily avoiding it. I wanted to knock out a few of those gleaming white teeth that contrasted so much against his dark skin.

"Enough!" A third voice shouted, and a much stronger force than Nahuel sent me flying backward. I flew into a tree with a dull thud, and I had to catch myself in a crouch with my hands to stop my body from sprawling to the ground. I looked up through my eyelashes, a deep growl mounting in my throat, and I saw Bella standing where Nahuel and I had been seconds ago. Nahuel himself was backed up into a tree further away, the branches in his path broken where he had sailed through them.

Bella's amber eyes glowed with intensity, a deep scowl on her beautiful, pale face. She did not breath heavily- after all, she didn't need to. Even if vampires _could_ pant, she wouldn't have been. Tearing the two of us apart had been no effort at all.

Nahuel picked himself up off the ground, dusting his clothes off with the deepest air of conceit. He shot a sideways look at me, as if to say, "This isn't over yet." I very much agreed. Alice came to my side and put her hand on my shoulder supportively. I knew that she was doing a great deal for me in this gesture. Wordlessly, Alice had been able to convey that she trusted me and would stand behind me.

Other figures began emerging from the thick mists. The first was Edward, and his expression was hard to read. He walked over to Nessie and put his arm around her shoulders, attempting to lead her away. She struggled and he whispered something in her ear so softly that even I couldn't hear. With that, she allowed herself to be led away by her father, but looked quickly over her shoulder at me. I was shocked to see her eyes still filled with tears, her face a mixture of confusion and… regret? I couldn't be sure.

Jasper joined Alice and offered me a slight nod. He stood with Alice, and by default, me. Either way, I appreciated his presence. If I had Jaspers ability to affect people's emotions on my side, I might stand a better chance of seeing Nessie again. I didn't want to think about the other alternative.

Esme and Carlisle stood quietly off to the side, observing. I had seen Blondie briefly, but she had followed after Ness, apparently still playing the role of the overprotective nurse-maid. Her boyfriend stood on the side like Carlisle and Esme, arms crossed over his excessively muscled chest, but he looked more ready to join in if there was another fight than to observe. Huilen and Kachiri emerged too, joining 

Nahuel. Huilen, small and olive-skinned, looked slightly nervous. The other, Kachiri, with her long limbs and wild black hair, looked unsurprised, even amused.

So, this was how it was going to be then. Without being asked, people had already taken sides. Nobody had even heard me out. It gave me hope though, to see that the Cullen's would be reserving judgment. Unfortunately, I had a feeling they did so more out of a sense of obligation than actual trust or friendliness. I had stood by them when they needed, so at least I had earned their ear.

For a very tense moment, nobody moved, and the hostility pressed in on us. Then, as if the situation were much more casual, Carlisle broke the silence and came forward, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Old friend, it's been too long. Please, come in and tell us what you've been up to. " He said, gesturing with his other hand in the direction they had come from. It seemed that was the direction of wherever they were staying.

"Yes, of course." Added Kachiri, also moving forward, subtly blocking the path between me and Nahuel. "We have been very rude, not welcoming our guest. Please, come. Our settlement is not far from here."

Nahuel suddenly tore away from Huilen, his aunt, and bolted into the jungle, a scowl on his face, apparently angered by my invitation to his home. With him gone, everyone seemed to relax a little. The crisis was, for the moment, averted. I looked around at the faces of the others who had begun walking back, taking their time, not wishing to leave me too far behind it seemed. And then I caught sight of Bella. She did _not_ look any happier. She must have felt my gaze on her, because she turned around and glared at me with a venomous expression, and then took off as well_. She's probably telling Nessie I'm coming_, I thought bitterly. It would be a miracle if I got a moment alone with her.

"How have you been, Jacob?" asked Carlisle amicably, as if I had been gone days and not years. But I knew a façade was all this was. He would not judge me till he had heard my side, but neither was he accepting me as the strange addition to their family again that I had been before.

"Oh, you know," I said, forcing a small smile to my tense face, going along with the charade. "Things are pretty boring when you're not surrounded by a bunch of blood-suckers and werewolves, but I manage to find ways to pass the time."

Kachiri sidestepped in front of me and held an arm out, beckoning to the space beyond the curtain of vines hanging from the dense trees. I couldn't make out anything from where I was.

"Welcome, visitor, to our settlement." She said with a gracious smile. The glint in her eye hinted at something entirely different, however. She held back the living drapery of vines and let me pass.

A small clearing had been formed some time ago. It was obvious instantly that this was not a 'settlement' so much as a haven. Although the few homes situated in the clearing matched the others in the area in the sense of their building materials, these had much more grandeur to them. Though nothing compared to the former home of the Cullen's, these few homes did have their own flair. They were made of wood from the region that was unfinished yet appealing. They boasted decks that 

wrapped around the length of the house and over these decks were thatched roofs, made of a very sturdy looking material and make. The houses I had seen before in that little village had been very modest. They did not have electricity or running water, but it was clear that these did. They were, however, simple by American standards. The three homes in the clearing all faced into the middle, creating a sort of central area. It was there that my group stopped.

"We will let you all reunite with each other on your own." Said Kachiri, clearly the spokesperson. Esme thanked her and led me into the house on the far end. It was set slightly apart from the others, and for that I was glad. I didn't want these foreign vampires overhearing me. She opened the front door, and I was surprised at the beauty of the interior. Much like their last home, white seemed to be their chosen color. In this bungalow however, it seemed tropical and soft. Billowy white drapes hung from the windows and diffused the steamy light that shone on the dark wood furniture. Comfortable wicker furniture with downy white cushions beckoned to be sat in, and plush, pale rugs were underfoot. I didn't have time to fully appreciate my surroundings though.

Bella slammed in through the door, her expression furious. I automatically took a step back, resisting the urge to take a huge gulp like I had seen in cartoons. She came straight to me and pointed her finger at me, eyes flashing.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing back here Jacob? Did you just think you could just waltz back into our lives like nothing has happened?" She screamed, slightly hysterical. I shook my head mutely, no defense coming to mind. "Do you know what it was LIKE for us when you left? I mean, you left us with NO explanation. Didn't say a word Jacob! And now you're back, and what? It'll be like old times? No, Jacob. No. It's not going to be like it was. It can never be like it was!"

Her expression of intense anger slowly turned to despair and her face crumpled. She threw her arms around me, silently pounding on my chest with her fists. It hurt, but not a lot. I put my arms around her and stroked her hair while she silently shook. I could feel her sobs raking through her, sending reverberations through my own body, but no tears came. When she looked up at me, it was not through tear streaked, watery red eyes. However, all of her sadness, her anger, and her disappointment read on her face.

She sniffled- a human trait that was no longer necessary but that had been deeply ingrained in her, and gave me a weak smile. "I am still mad at you Jake. I want you to know that. But I've just missed you so much. You took away my best friend. I mean, leaving without telling anyone? What was that?"

"I know. I'm such a loser." I admitted, feeling awful. "But it was really complicated." I said. It sounded lame. I felt lame. Suddenly, the excuses I had been using for the last thirteen years seemed so stupid. God, I was such an idiot.

"Bella," I asked, looking her in the eye. This was the question that mattered the most, the one I had been needing to know since the day I left. "There's something I need to know."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

__

_**Author's Note: **__Please Review!_


	6. The Biggest Jerk in the World Award

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Mallory, happy birthday to me!_

_Thank you everyone for reading this. I'm having so much fun writing this story. I don't really have anything important to say right now, so on to the reviewers!_

_**ExpensivePerfection:** I'm glad there aren't any sad faces this time. Also, I hope I can change your mind._

_**Flowerlady:** Yeah, my cliffhanger wasn't quite as good as last time. A few people guessed who it was- You guys are just too good! Thanks for checking back!_

_**Jenna:** I'm glad that you like it! Most of the explanation as to why he left has already happened, but it all gets clarified in this and future chapters. Thank you for leaving a review!_

_**Shelly4177:** Oh no, I hope you don't wait. Where's the instant gratification for me in that? Just kidding. If that would make you enjoy the story more, I understand. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_**I Have Cullenism:** I'm so glad you think this is one of the good ones. Right now there isn't as much variety and choice as with other pairings, but I think it will gain popularity and we will see a lot of interesting stories. But thanks for choosing mine and telling me what you think!_

_**ChampionShoes:** You know, I put some thought into you question, but I just don't know. I tried to come up with a range, but I couldn't. I have a view of where the stories going, and how it will end, but I only think a few chapters ahead, and I'm always adding new things to the mix. But, I see this being at least fifteen chapters. Glad that you liked the story. Thank you for the review!_

_**EarwenLalaith:** Your review made me laugh again. I know, I know, I want him to be with Nessie too… I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Thanks for commenting!_

_**ForeverInTheMoment: **I love your long, random, NOT boring reviews. But who the heck is smoking in a swamp? There should just not be cigarette butts out there in the first place for you to have to pick up. I'm so glad that my story made my day and that you actually want to check to see if I've updated. It kind of blows my mind that anyone is reading this!_

_**Xo-me123-xo: **Wow, I'm happy to hear that. Thank you for reading, and here's that update you asked for!_

_**Sonneuntergang:** Yep, he's a complete idiot. But then, we do crazy things when we're in love. Thank you for leaving a review!_

_**With a K:** I'm glad I was able to fool you. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time. Haha, I feel so wise. Thank you for the review. You always write more than just 'good' or 'that sucked' which is really helpful._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- -- -- -- -- --

Bella studied me critically. I could see the mix of emotions playing on her face. It was strange, but she really hadn't changed that much since she had become a vampire. She still sucked at hiding her emotions, not to mention controlling them. It hurt me to know that I had hurt her. And now I could tell that she was afraid to let me in again, afraid that once she forgave me and started to be my friend, I would leave again or do something horrible. I was such a jerk. Her tension showed on her forehead, a little line of frustration formed between her eyes.

"It'snot_ me_ who owes people answers, Jake." Bella said, attempting to sound cool and aloof. She wasn't good at it- I could see the tiniest quiver of her cold, pale lips, see the hurt in her amber eyes.

I looked down at my feet and tapped the toe of my shoes against the ground in discomfort.

"Yeah, you're right." I admitted, not able to look her in the eye. I flicked my eyes up at her briefly to see her expression and was pleasantly surprised. She had the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corner of her mouth and I sighed in relief. I looked up and grinned at her hugely and that tiny smile of hers turned into a glare. I instantly wiped the grin off my face. Had I gone too far? Maybe I was pushing it… I mean, Bella _was_ pretty mad.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but my apology was cut off not only by Bella's laugh, but by the tinkling little laughter of Alice, who had been watching from behind me the whole time. It was now my turn to glare at Bella. I thought she would have grown up a little. It seemed she was taking to heart the fact that she had eternity. Good old Bells. How had I gone without her all this time? It definitely hadn't been easy. Most days when I was at work, the tiniest thing would remind me of the people I had left behind. Oh, that grease spot is kind of in the shape of Nessie's profile when she laughs. That bike looks almost as crappy as the one me and Bells repaired. The weather's kind of overcast today… I wonder if Alice is out shopping, taking advantage of it. There was hardly a moment they weren't on my mind.

I flopped down in a wicker chair, sinking comfortably into the white cushions.

"Alright, well, you better sit down then. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Jasper and Alice remained standing over by the balcony, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Jeez, she'd only been gone a few days. Bella sat across from me on the sofa, and Carlisle and Esme sat next to her. Emmet seemed bored now that the possibility of a fight was gone, and wondered off in the direction of the jungle, or maybe looking for Rosalie. My senses weren't nearly as sharp when I was a human, and I couldn't tell where Blondie, Edward or Nessie had gone off to.

"Alright Jacob, I think we all have a few questions we'd like answered." Said Carlisle, steepling his fingers and peering at me very seriously. He very much seemed like a doctor right now, trying to obtain an accurate list of symptoms. And while he may have seemed like a doctor, I felt like I was on trial.

"Shoot." I said, ready for anything.

"Why did you do it?" asked Bella, her voice thick with emotion. "Why did you have to leave?"

I sighed. I knew this would be their first question. It was also the most difficult.

"You guys all know how much I care about Nessie. I mean, even past imprinting, I love her. I would do anything for her. I've always wanted her to be happy, and I've always wanted what's best for her. But that night that I left, I realized those two things conflicted with each other. I mean, trust me, I didn't want to leave. I love all of you, okay- most of you, so much, and when I thought about how much it might hurt you guys, especially Nessie, it tore me up inside. But I felt like I had to do the right thing."

Esme looked at me blankly, not moved by my words. "I don't understand what you mean, Jacob. What exactly did you think the right thing was?"

Didn't they get it? Didn't they understand? "I had to leave till Nessie grew up. I started having feelings for her that no adult should have for a four-year-old. I mean, before I left it hadn't really been a problem. I loved her, but more like an uncle. I was crazy about her, but it was completely innocent."

"And when did all that change?" asked Carlisle, leaning forward. He seemed to be taking a medical interest in this, like he wanted to study the effects of imprinting. Whatever, as long as he heard me out.

"It started that night I left. Nessie and I had been out hunting, and we went for a run. She rode on my back for the first time while I was a wolf, and then we stopped for a while. She was sort of tired and she fell asleep, and I wanted to know what her dreams were about. I didn't even think of it as invading her privacy, you know? She'd always shared everything with me- or, at least, I thought she had. When I put her hand to my cheek, I saw that she was dreaming about all of us getting along- the werewolves and the vampires, I mean. And then I came in, and it was like, I dunno, I was her boyfriend or something. She stood up and I walked over to her and we kissed. I was so surprised I pulled away really fast and it woke her up, but she didn't know that I had been seeing her dream."

I looked around at the faces watching me, trying to judge their reactions. Bella was biting her lip and looking down, obviously mulling over this information and sorting through her emotions. Carlisle was nodding his head slightly, waiting for me to continue. Esme peered at me with a slight smile on her face, a look of wisdom in her eyes, as if she already understood what had happened and knew the outcome. Of course, only Alice could see the future, but I didn't see how that could help me. Everything was still up in the air and nobody had made any decisions.

"Anyway," I continued. "I'd never had a problem being just her friend before, like I said. I always wanted to be whatever role she needed filled. Friend, accomplice, whatever. But when I found out she wanted a boyfriend, that's suddenly what I wanted to be. It was so instantaneous, and so strong. But I knew it was wrong. She was still just a little girl, and even if she thought she wanted that kind of relationship with me, I knew that it wasn't right for her. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking of her as… as… a woman, you know? And I knew that whenever I went back to the house, Edward would hear my thoughts and think I was horrible, and probably not allow me to be around his baby girl, and he'd tell you, Bells, and then you'd hate me."

I took in a deep breath and sighed. I looked at the hands folded in my lap, feeling guilty, and then made my sentiments to Bella. "So I left. I ran away from my problems. I decided to leave until Nessie grew up- all the way. I just thought it would be too hard for everyone, including me, if I was there, pining away after your four year old daughter."

I could feel my cheeks burning in shame, embarrassed to admit these things.

"Jacob thought he was doing the right thing." Chimed in Alice, walking over toward me and standing by my side. Even with me sitting and her standing, her head came to the same level as mine. "He's an idiot, obviously, but he had good intentions. I have already forgiven him, and I for one am glad to have him back."

I smiled my gratitude at this little blood-thirsty angel. Bella looked at me and shook her head, a sad sort of smile on her face. "Oh Jake, you haven't changed at all. You're still so… stupid!"

I laughed, but then sobered up at her expression. "Nessie doesn't age the way normal people do." Bella said seriously. "She has been a fully matured adult in every sense of the word for over ten years. And I've had to watch my daughter, my only child, cry over you. I can't cry, but she can. She is just as much a human as a vampire, and she has very human emotions. You hurt her so much when you left. She didn't understand why you just disappeared with no explanation. She thought she had done something wrong. And these last thirteen years she has been lonely. She lost her best friend and couldn't fill the gap that you left."

Jasper, usually so quiet, spoke up from his spot near the balcony. He spoke quietly, a very contemplative look on his handsome, scarred face. "Nessie used to be such a happy child. But she has changed. It's as if she has pushed away the ones that love her, afraid to get hurt again. You made her stop believing in love."

The room was quiet for a while, thinking about what Jasper had said. Finally Bella lifted her amber eyes to mine and sighed. "It is not our decision whether to forgive you or not. I can only speak for myself, but welcome back, Jake. But, please, please don't hurt Nessie again. "

"Is there any way she'll ever forgive me?" I asked.

No one had an answer for that.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I had to get some fresh air. I walked toward the edge of the clearing and pulled back the drape of vines, making my way into the wilderness. I let my thoughts wander as I walked. I was taking a slow, leisurely pace, in no rush to get back to the vampire settlement. I breathed in the earthy smell of the moss covered trees, felt the warm soil beneath my bare feet as I padded quietly through the jungle, listened to the quiet call of birds from far off. Then I detected a different sound, a different smell. Nessie was nearby, but she wasn't alone. She was with that other half breed, not far away. I was down-wind of them- they must not have heard me. After all, their senses were like mine. All of ours were much stronger than a normal human's, but not nearly as strong as a vampire's or a werewolf's. If Ness had been with Edward or Blondie, they would have already known I was there.

I crept quietly, curious about what he was doing with her. I stopped when they were within sight and hearing distance. I stayed hidden behind a thick screen of ferns, but peered out between the leaves.

"God, I just can't believe he's back." said Nessie, pacing back and forth. A scowl was on her face and she was twisting her hands in anxiety. Nahuel leaned against the trunk of a tree, watching her, an angry look on his handsome face.

"That filthy dog," he spat. "I will get rid of him for you."

"No!" said Nessie, turning quickly on her heal to look at him. "I don't want anyone fighting. It's just that… He really hurt me when he left. He didn't say a word to me. He just took off." She stubbornly blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Nahuel straightened and quickly was at her side, taking her into his arms. I had to control the growl that wanted to escape my lips. He wrapped his arms around her, and the difference in their skin tones as they stood there silently in each others embrace was beautiful. He was everything dark and wild and fierce, and she was so soft and pale and gentle. However, I knew she had a hidden strength.

She wrapped her arms around him too, and I felt a fiery ball of jealousy growing in the pit of my stomach. "What does he want?" she asked, as much to herself as to him. "Why is he back?"

Nahuel leaned back and tilted her head up to his. "Don't worry, Renesmee. It will all be okay. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." He said with great tenderness. I was surprised to see that amount of caring in his eyes. Did he- No, he couldn't. Surely he wasn't in _love_ with her! He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled softly. "Renesmee, I would do anything for you. All that you have to do is ask it of me, and it is yours."

The tears spilt from her eyes and he wiped them away gently with his thumb. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed, and her silently stroked her hair, making small, assuring noises in her ear. I couldn't watch this anymore; it was making me feel sick. I turned to leave and a twig snapped underfoot. Nessie and Nahuel turned in my direction, trying to see what was beyond the wall of ferns.

"Who is there?" shouted Nahuel threateningly. Nessie stepped forward, eyebrows knitted together into a frown.

"Jacob?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- -

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please check back for the next chapter. As my birthday present, please review!_


	7. Oops, I Did it Again

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to get out, but on the bright side, I've already started chapter 8. I'm going to try to get that one up in the next 4-5 days, so keep checking back or put me on alert. Thanks!_

_**ForeverInTheMoment:** Yeah, I love me some good ole' fashioned Jake and Nessie fluff. Sorry I haven't given you more of that. I think after this I'll just have to write a little fluffy ficlet for everyone that is the antithesis of this story- all cuteness and no plot!_

_**Flowerlady:** Yeah, Jacob's a bit of a… oh, what's the word? Idiot. Actually, I had a cruder word in mind, but I don't want to offend anyone with a potty-mouth. Thank you for reading and leaving a review again!_

_**Expensive Perfection: **Why, that's so simple it just might work! Lol. No, but seriously, thank you so much for always encouraging me and keeping me going. You rock!_

_**ChampionShoes: **I hate to give you a wrong estimate, but I'm thinking probably around 15 chapter, give or take. I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you!_

_**Majestyvampire55:** No, Jake is MY idiot. Just kidding! I will gladly share him with Nessie, as long as I get to write about it. I think jealousy is a great tool. It's certainly fun to write, and is a great device for getting things going. Thank you, I'm glad you liked this chapter!_

_**EarwenLalaith: **Oh, thank you! You know, for this being your favorite chapter, and for wishing me a happy birthday. Don't worry, your great review was a wonderful birthday present. Here's that party favor!_

_**Samji: **Yeah, I guess the leather pants thing was a little silly, but definitely fun to write. Ah yes, the plot is starting to pick up. I'm glad that you like where it's going though, so thank you!_

_**Xo-me-123-xo: **Oh, I'm glad that it cleared everything up. I worried that even with the last chapter, his reasons for leaving just wouldn't seem valid. Don't worry, in the coming chapters I'm fairly certain there will be more interaction between our hero and our heroin!_

_**FinnIrishDancer:** Thank you! I did have a very nice birthday, actually. Thanks for asking! Sorry this took longer than usual to post. Mucho gracias!_

_**I Have Cullenism: **Argh, It's hard for me to reply without giving anything away, so this time I'll just have to say thank you. I'll keep your thoughts in mind when writing, though._

_**The Golden Cullen: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it, and thanks for the birthday wishes!_

_**With a K: **Wow, this was a long review- and I liked it! A gold star for you, little over-achiever! Lol. And I'm sorry, but I really can't answer your super important question. What would be the fun in that? Nope, I'm not gonna tell. You'll just have to keep reading and leaving your long, wonderful reviews! J_

_**Shelly4177: **I don't know (well, I do, actually)- you'll just have to find out on your own, I guess. I'm glad that you liked it though. Thanks!_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_Crap, they see me_, I thought. Now I was in trouble. The way I saw it, I had two options. I could either run and temporarily desert this embarrassing situation, making it worse for myself in the long run, or I could come out of the ferns and admit that I'd been spying on them. I had to ask myself- why couldn't there have been a third option?

I pulled myself out of the ferns with as much dignity as I could muster and stepped forward into the clearing. There was still a good distance between me and them, but I suddenly wished it was much greater. Nahuel lowered himself into a crouch, but Nessie put an arm in front of him, effectively barring his path to me. She looked at me sadly, an immense amount of sorrow and disappointment in her eyes.

"Nahuel, I'm leaving." she said quietly to him. He straightened out of his crouch and nodded his head, taking her delicate hands into his.

"Be careful then. Who knows what other_ menaces_ may come out of the jungle." He said, flitting his eyes toward me. She looked as if she wanted to say something, perhaps to defend me, say that I wasn't a menace, but seemed to change her mind. Why stand up for me? I was the guy who'd up and abandoned her out of the blue.

"I'll see you later, okay? I think I just need some time to sort things out." She said, refusing to look at me. He nodded again, and then swiftly ducked his head down and kissed her, briefly but intense. She looked up at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape, and took a small step backward, then darted into the jungle without looking back.

"Bastard!" I yelled at him. How dare he kiss _my_ Nessie? "I swear to god, if you so much as _touch_ a hair on her head again, I will show you how werewolves specialize in ripping vampires to shreds!"

"Why not show me now?" He asked tauntingly, holding his arms out, inviting me to make my move. I so wanted to do it; just phase right now and show this jerk a thing or two. I didn't even care what happened to me, as long as I got a good chunk out of him. A formerly seldom used section of my common sense kicked in though. Right now what I needed was to get back on Ness's good side, and beating up her 'friend' probably wouldn't accomplish that. It would also probably cause the wrath of the amazons to fall on me, and my self-preserving side reasoned that they far our-numbered me.

What I needed to do was get away from this guy and get to Nessie. I just needed a moment or two _alone_ with her to explain myself, and I just knew that she would understand. Sweet, caring, compassionate Nessie. I mean, she loved me too. I knew she did. Didn't she?

I focused my attention back on the bloodsucker in front of me, trying to think fast. I wiped the glare off my face and replaced it with a smirk.

"Sorry, but if I ripped you a new one right now I'd end up ruining these pants," I said, gesturing to the leather pants I was still wearing. "And they're my favorite pair. Quite frankly, you're just not worth it to me." I said calmly, shrugging my shoulders. I could see the fires of rage burning in his teak brown eyes and I felt an immense amount of satisfaction. If I couldn't beat him to a pulp, at least I had struck a nerve.

"You think I'm stupid, dog?" He yelled angrily. "I know that you are trying to provoke me. Renesmee does not want me to kill you for some reason unbeknownst to me, so I will obey her wishes. _For the time being._"

Jeez, the look that guy was giving me. You'd think I'd kicked his cat or something. It gave me a little bit of hope at the same time though. This guy was obviously afraid Nessie would forgive me or something. He was jealous. Which meant he had something to be jealous _of._

Nahuel shot me one last withering look and shot off into the woods, a dark flash cutting through the mist. I sighed, wishing I had been able to release some of this pent up frustration in a no-holds-barred match. Now I just needed to find Nessie. Which way had she gone? I'd be able to smell her path if I phased, I thought, weighing my options. _And_ I could tie my pants around my leg like I used to do so long ago. Then I'd have something to wear when I found her, because facing _this_ particular battle was not one I wanted to face naked.

I tore off my shirt and took off my pants, tying them around my ankle using the legs to make a knot. I quickly phased, grateful to not be stuck in that painful limbo again. I looked around me with my heightened senses, perceiving things I hadn't seen before. The dew drops glistened on the leaves of trees, Nahuel tore through the forest, breaking branches in his anger, and somewhere, far off, Nessie was weeping. And then I heard another noise, but it was internal.

_Jacob, is that you?_

_Seth?_

_Yeah, it's me. What the hell happened to you? _he asked, much angrier than I had ever heard him. So they _were _still in my pack. They must've been in their human form while I was changed.

_I'm sorry man , _I told him, recalling the events that had happened, knowing he would see what I saw, feel what I felt, remember my own memories. I could still feel his anger toward me.

_That was a real crappy thing you did, leaving without telling us. We're your own pack! I can't believe you did that Jake. Leah is pissed. _

_Leah? You mean she didn't leave the pack? Why didn't _you_ leave the pack? _I asked. I could feel his sense of loyalty and their feeling that I would come back. I felt awful_. _

_I just can't believe you did that man. But I'm glad to have my leader back. I'm sure once Leah calms down she'll feel the same too. But you owe us, big time._

_Totally, _I agreed. I was close now. I could smell the intoxicating scent of Nessie. It was like honey suckle and baking bread and something else I could never place even though I'd thought about it frequently sense she was born.

I phased back into a human and pulled on my pants, slowly walking into the clearing. I didn't want to surprise her.

"Nessie?" I called, looking around. I saw her huddled under a big tree, her arms wrapped around her knees, cheeks tear streaked. I knew she heard me, but she was refusing to look at me.

"Nessie?" I asked. "Can I talk to you?" I walked toward her and entered her line of sight, even though she wouldn't focus her eyes on me.

"Go away." She said dully, still not making eye contact. "I have no desire to speak to you, now or ever."

"C'mon, Nessie. At least let me tell you what happened. Don't I at least deserve that?" Those, apparently, were the wrong words. In less than a second she was on her feet, standing toe to toe with me, her eyes blazing.

"You know what you deserve?" she asked, poking me hard in the chest with her finger, accenting her point. "You deserve to be skinned alive and have your heart torn out. You deserve to be left alone in a fiery version of hell. You deserve… Argh, I can't even think of anything bad enough! Do you know what you put me through? Do you? You don't, do you? No, how could you? Because you are a worthless, good-for-nothing, heartless pig who ripped my heart out and spit on my emotions!"

"Nessie," I said softly, reaching out to pull her into my arms. She struggled, beating her arms against my bare chest, and finally managed to pull away. She may have been only half a vampire, but she was still extremely strong. I grabbed her wrist to keep her there long enough for me to at least tell her why I left. "Nessie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I wanted to be with you so bad, but you were only a little girl. It wasn't right, so I left." I said quickly, struggling to keep a hold on her. "It wasn't because I didn't love you. And it wasn't because you did anything wrong."

She ripped her arm out of my hand angrily and turned to face me. "But you didn't tell anyone, did you? Not even your own pack. You just left without explanation. And I was the last person you saw. I assumed I was the reason you left, and I guess in a way I was right. I just can't believe you. I thought I knew you, but obviously I was wrong."

I didn't know what to say to her. What I'd done was horrible, but at the time I thought I was being selfless. I hadn't realized it would hurt Nessie so much.

"What exactly's going on with you and that Nahuel guy?" I asked, unable to resist.

"It's not really any of your business." said Nessie disdainfully, crossing her arms over her chest. "But for your information, I happen to think he's a whole lot nicer than you. He would never leave with no explanation. And he happens to really like me."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Good, then you can get away from me, because I don't want anything to do with you, Jacob Black." She said, brown eyes flashing.

"Ness, you don't mean that…" I said quietly, hoping it was true.

"Oh, don't I?" she asked, and with one last long, withering look, she took off into the jungle again, quickly enveloped by the thick white steamy mists. Had I lost her? Was I too late? I couldn't accept that. I wouldn't.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Author's Note:__ Hey everyone, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out soon. Please Review!_


	8. Never Lose Hope

_Author's Note:__ Hey everyone. Sorry this has taken me so much longer than usual to finish. Unfortunately, this has been a hell of a week for me. My brother was in an awful motorcycle accident and I had to go back home to see him and help him and my family. _

_There's some good news for you guy's though. While I was staying with him in the hospital, I had a lot of time to work on writing. So, I finished this chapter and the next one, and I started the one after that. This story is quickly coming to a close. I originally told a few people this story would be around 15 chapters, but I'm thinking it will probably only be 10 to 12. Fear not though! I will finally be getting the chance to write a rather naughty short story about Edward and Bella, and then I have another romantic story about Nessie… where the love interest isn't Jacob! Alternately, I might put that on hold and write a period fic set in an alternate universe about Edward and Bella. I dunno. What would you like to see? If you guys mention what you'd like to see, I'll definitely keep that in mind when I'm choosing what to write next._

_So, just keep checking in. The next few chapters will be out soon. I just have to proof-read and edit, and reply to reviews, and then they're out!_

_**Beesterfield: **__I'm so glad to hear that you liked the story so much! I try really hard to keep it realistic and in character, and when people like that it means a lot to me. Thank you so much!_

_**Scribbl:**__ Thanks for reviewing. The story's reaching it's conclusion!_

_**Jenfire954: **__Thanks! Sorry I took so long to update!_

_**profound fantasy: **__Sometimes angst is so much more fin to right than fluff, you know? But don't worry, you'll probably get what you want, in some form or another. Just be careful what you wish for. It might not be what you're expecting…_

_**Sonneuntergang: **__Yeah, I absolutely think Nessie is right. If the guy I was in love with left me for that long, I'd be pretty mad too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Obsessedbeyondwords: **__I love that you forget that this is fan fiction. That's the ultimate compliment!_

_**ILuvMe21: **__Poor Nahuel. Everyone hates him. He's just sticking up for Nessie! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**EarwenLalaith: **__Yeah, he's a total idiot, isn't he? Some men… I'm glad you liked it! By the way, every time I see you're screen name, I wonder how you picked it. Is that you're name, or is there a story behind it?_

_**Mindy Ann: **__In her books, Stephanie Meyer said that Alice could only see the future as the factors were decided. When people weren't sure what they would do, the images of the future Alice would see would change. I figured that Nessie would be torn and constantly debating what she should do, so Alice wouldn't be able to see the outcome. That was definitely one of the things I thought about when writing this story. Alice is just so darn complicated! Thank you so much for telling me what you think!_

_**Expensive Perfection: **__Aw, don't be sad. Everything will be okay, I promise._

_**Shelly4177: **__Now you've got me wondering what you're thinking…_

_**ForeverInTheMoment: **__C'mon, cliff hangers aren't so bad. Don't hurt poor Nahuel. You know, your rope idea could be interesting._

_**Flowerlady: **__No, Seth and Leah aren't with the Cullen's in South America. They're still in La Push. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too!_

_**With a K: **__Wow, thanks for the long review! It's so helpful to see what people are thinking, and you gave me a whole play-by-play. I love Seth too! I think Leah is my favorite character, though. I have been so looking forward to having her more in the story._

_**Cheergeek: **__Sorry! You wanted it out soon, and it took so long. I feel awful._

_**Mrs-cullen-I-love-edward989: **__I'm sorry that you so strongly disliked it and that you think I shouldn't write fan fiction. I guess I can't please everyone._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

I phased into a wolf and was joined in my head not only by Seth but by Leah. I was shocked to hear in her thoughts that she wasn't that pissed off. Of course, she was angry that I had left without telling her and Seth and had never bothered to phase back so they could get the lowdown on what was happening to me. But she actually even kind of admired my sacrifice. A part of her wished that Sam had gone to such great lengths for her. Because being with her, in Leah's eyes, was the right thing to do, just like in my eyes it was right to wait for Nessie to grow up.

_We're coming down to help you, Jake! _said Seth enthusiastically.

_Yeah, we're not gonna let you have all the fun tearing apart that half-breed, _agreed Leah. I sighed. They totally didn't get it. Sure I hated Nahuel, but _he _wasn't my problem. I just had to get Nessie back. This guy was only an irritation- a thorn in my back-side.

_No guys, _I said. _I don't think fighting is going to solve this. That'll just make Nessie madder, and she's already angry enough with me already. I don't want to piss her off more. And this guy is her friend or something. _I angrily tried to push aside the memory of that blood-sucker kissing her.

_We're not leaving you alone there. What if they all sneak up on you, and there isn't anyone there to help you? We're coming, _said Seth somberly.

_Jake, I have to agree with my annoying little brother on this one. Whether you like it or not, we're a pack, and it's time you start acting like it. We're in this together._

I felt suddenly overwhelmed by their loyalty to me. My throat felt thick and I had to swallow down the lump that had formed. I just hoped that their presence wouldn't endanger my already slight chances with Nessie.

Leah's thoughts were turned to the half-breed, her head filled with gruesome images of what she would like to do to him. She had been wanting to sink her fangs into a vampire for a while apparently, but there hadn't been any around that wouldn't have broken the treaty. I was surprised that a girl could have such violent, angry thoughts, but then, Leah was always full of surprises. Her jealousy and resentment toward Sam and Emily had faded but not disappeared. It now channeled itself through her aggressive personality.

Seth's thoughts were much lighter, as usual. He was just happy to be seeing me again, and that made me feel good. I missed them a lot. Both of them, surprisingly. He was also glad to be seeing the Cullen's. The ties between the wolves and the vampires had been slightly more strained after my inexplicable absence. He'd had a lot less opportunity to see them, and hadn't seen them at all since they had picked up and left for South America.

_Where are you guys going to get the money for plane tickets? _I asked. I felt them both chuckling in their heads.

_You've lost touch with your wolf side, Jake. We're not going to fly there. We're going to run, _said Leah, a slight sneer in the tone of her thoughts.

_But that'll take you forever!_

_No it won't, _disagreed Seth cheerfully. _Leah's so fast, and I could probably run for days without stopping. We'll be there before you know it!_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

I decided that I'd better give Nessie the rest of the night to herself to think things over. Hopefully in the morning she'd feel a little more forgiving. That night I slept under the stars, staring up at the night sky through a wolves eyes. If one of those foreign bloodsuckers decided to attack me while I slept, at least I was prepared. But I ended up making it through the night with no disturbances.

I got dressed and headed over to the Cullen's bungalow and knocked on their door, even though I knew they were already aware of my presence. Alice opened the door but didn't step aside. So this was how it was. I wasn't invited in the house anymore.

"I don't think today's a good day, Jacob." Alice said quietly, looking over her shoulder, seeing something that was obscured from my view. "Maybe you should come back tomorrow." And she quickly and quietly shut the door in my face.

The next day I tried again, but this time it was Bella who greeted me before I even knocked. "She doesn't want to see you Jake. She's very serious about this. She told me to tell you to go away." I gave her my 'are you serious' face and sighed in agitation.

"C'mon Bell's. Help me out here. Just get her to talk to me. She hasn't even given me a chance! I just want to talk to her!" Bella walked out onto the porch where I stood and closed the door behind her. I tried to glimpse what was within the house, but everything looked dark in comparison to the bright sunlight pervading the verandah. Bella stood with her hands on her hips, a little line formed between her brow.

"Jake, she's very upset. You need to be patient." She pointed her finger toward the jungle, signaling for me to leave. I sighed in defeat and left.

The day after that I knocked on the door but nobody answered. I knocked again, but they appeared to be ignoring me. I rolled my eyes. Did they really think that would stop me? I reached for the handle, ready to break the door in if it was locked, but it was opened by Edward before I got the chance.

I looked at him in slight surprise. Now they were really pulling out the big guns, huh? What, did they think 'Eddie' would stop me? Please. It wasn't like I'd ever been afraid of him before.

"You'd better come with me," He said, walking briskly into the jungle after only the briefest of glances at me. I shrugged and followed after him. He stopped when we came to a small clearing that had no clear view of the house, and I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to start.

"You're going to stop coming to our house every day. You will stop pestering my family, you will stop trying to see my daughter, and you will go home." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not going to stop trying just because you tell me to. I don't think I'm asking for too much here. I really don't. I just want to see her and have her hear me out."

"She doesn't want to see you," Edward said, shaking his head. God, how could this guy contain his smile? I knew he was secretly overjoyed that Nessie hated me. He seemed to hate the thought of me loving his daughter almost as much as he'd hated me loving his girlfriend. It wasn't like I could help it. I'd been absolutely crazy about Bella, but that was nothing in comparison to how I felt about Ness. She was my everything. Every day I had spent away from her had felt like an eternity. I'd never been much of a poet, but my love for Nessie could have me spouting sonnets if she asked it of me.

"What's this going to come down to, Edward? What do we have to do?" I asked. I just kept thinking 'I'm not going to give up' in my head, hoping he would see the truth.

"You're just not right for her. If you really loved her I don't think you could have left her for thirteen years. I'm sorry Jacob, but that's how I feel, and she feels the same way."

"Are you serious!" I yelled, holding out my arms. "Didn't _you_ leave Bella because you wanted to do what was best for her?" I asked, enraged. What a freaking hypocrite!

"That's completely different," Edward disagreed. "Bella was in danger. I left so that she could be safe!"

"But she wasn't, was she? She was going crazy without you, and danger followed her with or without your dead corpse hanging around. And I hate to say this, but I wasn't enough for her. She couldn't be happy until you came back. I know that Nessie is the same way. She's angry that I left, but she'll eventually forgive me and then she'll be happy again."Edward ran a pale hand through his bronze hair and gave a weary sigh. "Jacob, I'm not saying this to get rid of you. But she was extremely angry when you returned, and I think she's moved on. Lately she's been spending a lot more time with Nahuel. He's in love with her, or at least it seems like it, and Renesmee cares about him a lot too. He makes her happy. They are a good match. They are both vampire hybrids who will live forever. They have the same needs and wants. They live in the same world. What kind of life could a werewolf give a vampire?" He asked, pity in his eyes. "A fish may love a bird, but where would they live?"

I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to wipe that pitied expression right off his too-pretty dead face. I turned on my heal and paced the short span of the clearing, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself down. I needed Edward on my side, and punching him in the face right now probably wouldn't achieve that.

"I love her. And I know that she loves me. Maybe we aren't the typical couple, but our love for each other makes up for that! I tried to do the right thing, Edward. I didn't want to put myself in a relationship with a child, and I distanced myself from her. I love her like you love Bella. I can't be without her. I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to leave. And I, like you, will live forever. Do you really want me hanging around, bothering you and Bella and your family for the rest of eternity? Because, trust me, you haven't seen nothing' yet. I can be a lot more annoying. To get rid of me, you'll have to kill me, and then you'll have your wife to answer to."

Edward narrowed his amber eyes at me, weighing his options in his head. After a moment that felt like an eternity but was actually only a few of my rapid heartbeats, he sighed and shrugged.

"I'll talk to her."

And he was gone.

--

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

--

The sun had just set over the tree-lined horizon and it was dark enough now that I could hide in the shadows. I knew that there was no way I could hide like this from a vampire, but I was hoping that at least Nessie and Nahuel would have a hard time detecting me.

I crept around the back of the Cullen's bungalow, hugging the shadows. Nessie's room was on the second floor, or at least I thought it was. That first day that I had gone into the house, it had seemed the first floor was just the main living room. The bedrooms were all upstairs. I scanned the windows on the second floor. There were four, and it could be any one of them.

With super-human agility I quietly climbed up one of the trees that grew on the perimeter of the house. The branch extended far enough that if I managed to keep my balance on it, I would be able to see into three of the rooms and possibly leap into them through their open windows.

I carefully maneuvered myself onto the branch, praying that it would hold my weight. It was springy and didn't seem like it was about to snap, so I ventured out farther. When I got to the end I could just barely see into the first room. Gauzy white curtains billowed softly in and out of the open window, swaying with the soft wind. Beyond it, I could make out Jasper and Alice standing together, Alice resting in Jaspers arm's, soft smiles on both their faces. Alice's dark golden eyes flickered to me and her sweet smile grew mischievous for a moment, but she didn't say anything. I thought I detected the slightest of nods though.

I pulled back from that window and looked into the one that was more directly in front of me. I didn't even have to look into that window to know that it wasn't Nessie's though. The window-sill seemed to be faintly humming, caused by the reverberations from within. I could hear loud panting and a few meaningful grunts, and I knew that this room belonged to Blondie and her dim-witted boyfriend. There was definitely not anything in there that I wanted to see.

I had to really reach my body out in order to see into the next room. A normal person would have lost their balance and fallen by now, but I kept a firm grip on the branch as I leaned. Thankfully, no disturbing noises were coming from this room. It wasn't exactly silent though. I could hear the most beautiful humming and another noise, this one softer, slower, more rhythmic- not quite music, but peaceful in it's own way. I knew that this couldn't be Bella. Her singing voice had never exactly been beautiful, and I didn't think it was Nessie, either. Intrigued, I tried to peer beyond the white sheers fluttering in the window. I could see Carlisle sitting in a pale arm chair, a leather bound book in his hands. He read much, much faster than an average human, or even a genius human, and turned it's pages after barely even seeming to scan the page. So, that was the slow, rhythmic sound, I concluded. And sitting at an antique vanity was Esme. She had taken her hair down and it now hung in soft waves over her shoulder. She quietly hummed as she brushed her hair, a far-away look in her peaceful golden eyes. They were like a couple torn from the pages of time, I mused. In a way, that was exactly it.

I pulled myself back from the branch, a frown now fixed on my face. Apparently, it wasn't any of the three rooms I could easily reach. Go figure. And while there was one room remaining on this side of the house, my chances of it being Nessie's were only 50/50. After all, I still hadn't run into Edward and Bella. I gulped, thinking of how they would react if they caught me spying on them. Bells was still way too strong. I didn't want to get on her bad side anymore than I was already.

I lowered myself out of the tree and walked to where the fourth window was. I stood below it, trying to figure out how I could get in. There was a trellis with flowering vines on it that I could climb on, but I worried it wouldn't hold my weight. It didn't exactly look stable. There didn't appear to be any other options though. I carefully tested my weight on it, and it seemed to hold, so I slowly climbed up higher. My face and arms scratched against the thorns of the flowering plant, but I ignored it. What kind of person plants flowers with thorns on a trellis? Didn't they know from the movies that trellis's were meant to be climbed? I felt like Romeo climbing up it, seeking my Juliet. Of course, Juliet wasn't mad at Romeo. And she didn't have fangs and drink blood. And her family weren't super strong vampires.

I was now just below the window. A soft wash of yellow light fell on me. I pulled myself up a few inches so that I could see over the edge. And there before me was my beautiful Nessie. My heart constricted at just the sight of her. Her back was to me. I could see her pacing in agitation, her bronze ringlets bouncing with every step. I pulled myself up more, ready to jump through her window and make her hear me out, but the sight of another person stopped me in my tracks.

She wasn't alone.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -

_Author's Note: __Thanks for reading everyone. The next chapter is written and will be out very soon. As always, please review. I love knowing what you think!_


	9. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

_Author's Note: __Hey everyone! This chapter is my shortest one yet, so I apologize for that, but at least it's out quick, right? I'm now writing the next chapter, which might be the last, or second to last. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so lucky to have this little group of people who come back and review every chapter. I'm also glad to have new readers joining the group! Hey, on a side note, does anyone know of any good Twilight role-playing websites? I used to be a huge Harry Potter role-player, and I would love to go back to it. _

_**I-lOvE-eDwArD-yEs-I-dO:**__ So you caught on to me, did you? Yes, I took a little artistic license and tweaked it so that Alice could see Nessie and the werewolves. I know you're only on chapter five, but hopefully you'll see this soon and not think I'm a total phony. _

_**ILuvMe21: **__Aw, thanks. I love writing Edward. He's so smart, and a little bit arrogant. I'm actually thinking I might write that B/E story for a change of pace, but I haven't decided yet._

_**Lyra Waterflame:**__ Here you go! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**Peace Like a Rive: **__What a pretty screen name… I'm glad you stumbled upon this story too. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Expensive Perfection: **__Here's the next chapter, my friend. I hope you like it!_

_**Thron606: **__Wow, I'm glad to hear that it seems well set up. I hate to admit it, but it kind of wasn't. I only think a little bit ahead. I figure, if I'm not sure what's going to happen next, neither will the reader, right? _

_**Irockmysox123: **__I'm so glad you like it! Did I update soon enough?_

_**Beesterfield: **__I'm so excited to hear that people get so involved with the story. Hearing that just makes my day. There's something I'm going to tell you that I probably shouldn't divulge, so just keep it on the D/L, okay? Things are about to get a whole lot jucier in the next chapter…_

_**With a K: **__Oh no, don't kidnap me! Actually, do. That might be a nice break from all these horrible classes and exams. Thanks for sending your regards to my brother. I think he'll probably be like your dad and not want to ever ride again. _

_**Harknessgirl: **__Wow, you read them all in one sitting? I'm impressed, and that really means a lot to me. I do the same thing to the stories I like. I mean to only read a chapter or two, but then I just can't stop. I'm so excited to hear I'm one of those stories!_

_**Mindy Ann: **__Thanks! Yeah, that little pixie is definitely an obstacle, but she's also one of my favorite characters. I wish I had Alice for a friend. I'd love to go shopping with her!_

_**I Have Cullenism: **__I'm glad you liked this chapter! Also, I've been wanting to write that B/E story (that safely rests on the naughty side) ever since I started this one. I just didn't want to get side-tracked. It's coming to a close though. I'll soon get me chance._

_**Samji: **__Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Shelly4177: **__I guess we'll just have to wait and see… Ah, I feel so wonderfully mean! Thanks for reading and leaving a comment!_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

I watched as Bella rested a pale, reassuring hand on Nessie's shoulder.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out over this. Nothing needs to be decided immediately." she said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Nessie struggled out of Bella's arms and leveled a serious gaze at her.

"Really? How long do _you_ think is proper to wait before answering a marriage proposal?" she asked, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. Bella pursed her lips, considering her daughters current betrothal blues.

"Good point. Ideally though, you should just _know _that you want to be with them." she said, clenching her fists to emphasize her point. Nessie's look was that of despair. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, making her neat ringlets frizz up.

"How did _you_ know?" she asked her mother, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Bella looked at her and smiled, then closed her eyes, apparently thinking or remembering. When she reopened them she joined her daughter on the bed and leaned back on her elbows.

"When I met your father, I couldn't take my eye's off of him. Being near him made my heart race. I was clumsy before, but I found myself tripping and dropping things even more than usual around him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. When he touched me, I just felt… right. When he kissed me- well, I couldn't get enough. That was actually kind of a problem, since I was a human. And when he held me I felt safe. I knew that I loved him with every fiber of my being. And I knew he loved me, even though he tried not to, and probably shouldn't have. We just got each other. When you're with each other it's amazing. And when you're apart you feel like a part of you is missing."

Nessie groaned and fell back onto her bed, burying her head in the pillows. Bella rubbed her back soothingly, a knowing smile on her face. It was odd, seeing the two of them together. They looked so much alike, and they both appeared to be the same age. They looked like beautiful sisters, not mother and daughter.

After venting some of her anger on the pillow, Nessie sat back up. She looked sadder than ever.

"Mom, I don't feel any of that for Nahuel. But I really do care about him. He's been such a great friend to me. You remember how I was when Jacob left, and I just wasn't getting any better. But then when I got to know Nahuel I started to feel a little better. Is that love? I want to love him. I know that he wouldn't hurt me."

"You can't make yourself love someone. Especially when your heart belongs to someone else." Bella put her hand on her daughters cheek and gave her a knowing smile. "Maybe you should talk to him. Give him a chance." she suggested. I knew she meant me, though neither was currently aware of just how close I was.

I silently looked on, rooting for Bella. Things were finally starting to look up for me.

"I don't know Mom. I don't know if I could ever really forgive him after what he's done." she argued. Bella shook her head.

"But you love him."

"And I thought he loved me!" she cried in despair. "But then he left. How do you leave someone you love? We could have been together. We could have been happy. All these years I've waited for him to come back, and now is the time he decides to show up? When I'm finally learning how to move on?" She threw her hands up in the air and began pacing again.

She wrung her hands in agitation and shook her head, as if to clear it. I watched silently, hoping Bella would get through to her. I mean, I loved her, but this girl sure was stubborn. Suddenly, while scanning the room her eyes landed on me, clinging guiltily to her window. I gulped, wishing I was anywhere but there. This was not going to help me get into her good graces. I gave a small, guilty smile, looking past her at Bella, silently pleading with my eyes for help. None came. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me, amusement evident in her amber eyes. Her expression clearly said 'I told you so', even though she hadn't. What a great best friend.

"You were _spying_ on me?" Nessie yelled angrily, storming over to the window where I hung wide-eyed. "How dare you? Get the hell away from me!"

She slammed the window down on my fingers and I fell away from the trellis with a yelp, landing clumsily on the ground below. My fingers and backside throbbed angrily. Boy, that girl sure did have a temper! My attention was suddenly drawn away from the pain by a blur of dark brown flashing past me. My eyes focused in on Nahuel, coming straight at me. _What great timing, _I thought, heaving a sigh.

"Didn't you understand her before?" he yelled, pulling me by my throat to my feet. He was too quick for me to fight back, and I was caught too off-guard to react and phase. "She doesn't want to see your ugly face around here, _dog_!"

With a tremendous amount of force, he sent me sailing through the air. I landed against the trunk of a mature tree, and it uprooted and toppled over from the force. I felt the bones in my shoulder, back and pelvis crack, and I crumpled into a heap, struggling to keep my eyes open, unable to move.

I saw another flash dart through the clearing, and then there was Leah suddenly, fangs bared, on top of Nahuel. She had chosen a hell of a time to finally show up, I thought. Leah let out a growl and swiped at Nahuel with her claws. He had far more experience than her though, and wrenched her off of him. He pulled her into a vice-like head lock, blocking her breathing passage-way, and then slammed her into the ground. Her body went slack.

"Nahuel, stop!" I heard Nessie say, and then the world went black.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - --

_Author's Note:__ Duh duh duh! I guess you guys will just have to check back to see what happens next! We're reaching our thrilling conclusion. Excited? I am._

_As always, please review. It makes my little writers heart soar!_


	10. Grovel, Beg, Repeat

_Author's Note: Okay you guys, this is it. This is officially the last chapter! I will be adding an epilogue however. I can't believe this story has reached its conclusion, but I think 10 chapters is a good, even number._

_Thank you so much for reading this story, everyone. All of your comments and encouragement have really kept me going through this. This is the first book-length story that I've ever finished. I printed it out and was like 'wow, this is really long'. But really, I couldn't have done it without everyone's wonderful, encouraging feedback!_

_**I Have Cullenism:** OME? Is that like, Oh my Edward? If so, rock on! Here it is, my fastest update ever. Hope it's okay. I'm not really proofreading and rewriting it as much as I usually do._

_**ChampionShoes: **I love writing cliff-hangers. I'm glad you liked that chapter. Keep up the hope!_

_**ILuvMe21:** I would have been mad at him too, if I had been in her shoes. Every girl hates her privacy being disrespected, right?_

_**ForeverInTheMoment: **I hope it will let you sign on soon. That's kind of a bummer. I'm so glad you're still reading my story though! _

_**EarwinLalaith: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I'm a horrible person for ending it like that with Jake and Leah hurt but… I couldn't help it. Yeah, I was so wrapped up in HP roleplaying a few years ago. I'm a nerd and a half. And I always played the nerdy characters with all of their awesome flaws, like Neville and Luna. _

_**Actress4evrandevr: **Here you go, my most pronto update ever!_

_**Irockmysox123: **Don't hate me… I'm just a poor, penniless writer. Hopefully you'll be less displeased with this chapter._

_**Lolly12: **I agree that there is a lot of parallelism between them. I was hoping people would pick up on that, but I didn't want to have to shove it in anyone's face, you know? I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**With a K: **Wow, you get the longest review award. Your review totally made my day. I am honored that you actually took the time to write all that. Don't worry, everything will be resolved. That's all I'm gonna say._

_**Harknessgirl: **I'm so glad that you liked it! It also means a lot to me to know that my replies to reviews are… I don't know, not appreciated, but at least liked. You know? It means so much to me to have people take the time to tell me what they think, I feel like the least I can do is return the favor._

_**Lil-Evans: **Aw, thanks!_

_**Shelly4177: **I updated soon, right? Thanks again for reviewing! _

_**Lyra Waterflame: **I couldn't help but write more soon. Thanks for reading my story!_

_**Beesterfield: **Your reviews are always so kind and thoughtful. I always get really happy when I see one from you. I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Peace Like a River: **Aw, I'm glad you liked my description of love. That scene between Bella and Nessie was actually really fun to write. It gave me the chance to reveal a little more about Nessie and show that she's not just unforgiving and mean. I mean, I don't think anyone thought that of her (because she's awesome!) but I like exploring all sides of the characters. Thanks for leaving a review!_

_**I-lOvE-eDwArD-yEs-I-dO: **That's not sad at all. Everyone has their own pace. Besides, if you space it out like you did, your really just savoring it. You probably noticed the Alice thing because you took the time to reflect. Thanks for reviewing again!_

_**April: **Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Jake just can't stay out of love triangles, can he? _

_**Expensive Perfection: **It's okay, you can swear. None of us will hear you. Unless you lived in my apartment building- which would be really weird. Have you ever wondered if you've ever met any of these people? Oh, sorry. I kind of went off track. Thanks for reading, my friend!_

_**ZWig: **Aw, thank you! I like that word. Epically. Points to you for using it! And thanks for reviewing!_

_**beccayerr: **Thanks! I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. Will they make up? You'll just have to read on and find out for yourself!_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- _

I awoke to a cool hand stroking my forehead. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was white. Naturally, my first thought was that I was in heaven and some merciful angel was touching me. Then I realized the white I saw was the filmy white canopy of the bed I was in. I looked to the side and Bella smiled at me, tentatively pulling her hand back.

"No, don't stop. That felt nice." I murmered, closing my eyes again. If this was still some fantasy where everyone was happy with me again, I didn't want to wake up. The cool hands returned and I sighed in contentment.

"You know Jake, Nessie was very worried when Nahuel threw you into that tree." Bella said, looking out the window. Outside, the sky was dark with rain clouds. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. No drops had fallen yet, but it threatened to rain at any moment.

"She was?" I asked, honestly surprised. Was that all it took? Breaking all the bones in my body? Some women were so easy to please, I thought wryly. "Did she say so?"

"Well, not exactly." Bella admitted. " Mostly she talked about how stupid you were and how you deserved it for spying on her and eavesdropping, and how it was too bad you healed so quickly. But she did stay in here the whole time watching over you until you started to wake up. And she had this worried expression on her face the whole time she was talking bad about you. Also, it's _her_ bed you're sleeping in, and I doubt she'd have let you recover in it if she absolutely detested you."

I groaned. Nessie hated me. It could have been worse though. From the sounds of it, she was still pretty pissed off, but she was starting to come around.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. I realized I had no idea how long exactly I had been in this bed, or how long Nessie had been at my side.

"Just two days. Carlisle is still impressed with how quickly werewolves recuperate."

That reminded me. "Where's Leah? Is she okay?" I asked, agitation in my voice. The last thing I remember was her still body laying in a furry mound beneath Nahuel.

Bella looked troubled and bit her lip. "Leah is…fine." She answered slowly, standing up from the bed. "She's almost fully recovered. She woke up yesterday and she's staying in Alice's room. I believe she's asleep right now and that Seth is watching over her. When she wakes up, I'll tell her that you've finally come to and are okay."

Bella's hesitant response bothered me, but I had another more pressing question on my mind. "What about Nessie? Where is she?"

Bella frowned and again looked out the window. "I'm not sure. She left when you started waking up, and she didn't say where she was going."

I threw the covers off of myself and jumped out of bed. Amazingly, it felt like all the bones in my body had healed. I wasn't quite as springy as usual, but I felt okay. I pulled Bella into a quick hug and thanked her for all of her help, then made my way downstairs. Edward sat in one of the chairs in the living room, a book in his hands. He looked up when I came in and nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Finally decided to wake up?"

"Where's Nessie?" I asked, cutting to the chase. I didn't have time for chit-chat. He narrowed his golden eyes slightly and assessed me. With a sigh of defeat, he elegantly threw up his hands.

"She went into the woods, but she didn't tell anyone where she was going." He replied, clearly not liking answering to me.

"But you can read her thoughts." I said. It wasn't a question. He knew better than anyone else where she was. "Has anyone gone to look for her?"

"She didn't want anyone going to look for her." He paused, as if determining whether he should tell me something or not. "Except for you." He admitted after a moment. "I think she wants to talk to you."

"Then why didn't she just stay here?" That would have made a lot more sense, I thought.

Edward chuckled at me. "Oh, there is so much you have to learn about women, Jacob. She wants you to chase her. Now you have to find her and apologize and grovel and beg her for her forgiveness. Women like knowing how important they are. She wants you to have to work for her forgiveness."

If that's what she wanted, that's what she was going to get then. _Thanks Edward, _I thought, and darted out through the back door of the bungalow. I followed her familiar scent through the jungle, keeping an eye on the ever darkening sky. The clouds threatened to burst with rain at any moment. Hopefully I could find her before that happened.

I ran quite a ways and started worrying that I'd followed one of her old paths, when I heard the quiet sound of someone sniffling. I looked around and saw no one, but I could smell her wonderful, intoxicating scent more than ever. I followed it around the trunk of a huge old tree, and there she was.

Nessie sat huddled at the base of the tree. She had obviously been crying and tried to hide her face when she saw me. Her normally smooth, creamy, porcelain skin was now blotchy and her cheeks were streaked with dirt and tears. Her nose and eyes were red and puffy. Her normally perfect curls were disarrayed and frizzy, thrown into a hectic knot at the nape of her neck. She looked awful. And in my opinion, she'd also never looked so adorable.

I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her for forever. I wanted to cradle her and rock her till her crying subsided. I was not a romantic, but this girl made me want to be. For her I would do anything. But I didn't just want to do the things she asked of me- that would be to easy. I wanted to find out what could possibly make her happier, and find those things for her, do those things for her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy, because when I was with her, I was the happiest man on earth. Even _if _she was slamming my fingers in windows, yelling at me, ignoring me, hating me. For all I cared, she could use me and abuse me, as long as I was there with her.

"This day couldn't possibly get any worse." Nessie sobbed, putting her face in her hands. A loud rumble of thunder shook the earth and the rain flooded from the sky, instantly falling in sheets. Nessie looked up at the black sky, the pouring rain, and raised her hands, wet drops falling from her nose and chin, drenching her hair, washing away her tears. "Of course." she muttered. "It always rains when you say that, right?"

I didn't know what to say to her. She was so miserable, and it was all my fault. But I knew this was my chance to finally make things right. I'd never been much for words though. I reached down and gently pulled her up, pressing her little body against mine, warming her freezing figure with my radiating body heat. Being a werewolf was very handy sometimes. She looked at me in surprise and parted her lips, as if to ask a question, but none came. Her brown eyes widened. I reached down and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear and, in a moment of either sheer bravery or stupidity, bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

The rain fell hard around us, but we were oblivious. At first she remained frozen, shocked, or perhaps just deciding whether she should pull away or do what felt right. After a moment she melted into me though and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. I gladly acquiesced and not only bent down and deepened the kiss, but lifted her off of the ground, holding her tightly to myself by her waist. I could feel her smile against my lips and I smiled back.

When finally we had to gasp for breath, we broke the kiss and I gently set her on the ground. Her doe eyes were still wide with shock, but she also seemed happy and relieved. I definitely shared those feelings. Her lips were redder than usual, and slightly swollen from kissing. Her cheeks were tinged pink and burning, despite the cold rain that poured on us. I brushed my hand across her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into it.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry I left." I breathed. She opened her eyes and shook her head, putting a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"No, stop. Jacob, I understand why you did what you did. I had a long talk with my mom, and she told me what you had said. She also told me about how you were there for her when my dad left and she felt like she might die from sadness, like a huge part of herself was missing. I know exactly what she means." Nessie glanced down at her feet, and then peered up at me through her eyelashes. "When you left, you took a part of me with you. And Nahuel was there for me like you were there for my mom. It's weird how similar I am to my mom. She could have been happy with you, but she always would have been thinking about my dad. And I could have been happy with Nahuel… But I would always have been thinking about you. I don't really have any other choice than to forgive you, do I? Not if I want to be happy. I just missed you so much, Jake. It's good to have my best friend back."

"Nessie…I- I love you." I said, practically blurting it out. I couldn't think of any articulate way to tell her how I felt. I wasn't sure how to put into words the depth of relief, gratitude, and happiness I felt. I just hoped those three little words would be okay.

Tears formed in her eyes and began streaming down her face and I blanched. "Oh, god no, Nessie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She cut me off with her quiet laughter. "Shut up Jake, you big idiot. These are tears of joy. I love you too."

And this time, she caught me in a kiss, and we stayed like that for a very long time.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Author's Note:__ Oh my gosh, can you believe it? They're finally together. Now, the only thing left is the epilogue. Don't worry, it will be out very, very soon. And trust me, it's a doozy._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and left reviews. I appreciate that so much. You guys are wonderful._


	11. Epilogue

_Author's Note:__ Hey all you crazy kids out there. Here it is, the epilogue, the final piece of the puzzle. I'm submitting this from my brother's hospital room, and this chapter is dedicated to him, in hopes that he will get his happy ending._

_**Peace Like a River: **__I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the epilogue._

_**Lacrema: **__Thanks for reviewing!_

_**April: **__All good things must come to an end. You should check back for my next story though! I'm so glad to have you as a reader._

_**ChocoMuffs: **__Aw, you're sweet. Shucks!_

_**Gabby: **__As much as I have loved writing Pulse, I needed to end it. I feel like everything that needed to be said has been said. But I'm flattered that you want me to keep going!_

_**ChampionShoes: **__Yes, finally. Even I gave a sigh of relief when they got together. Nessie and Jacob are such a cute couple!_

_**I Have Cullenism: **__I can't believe I guessed that right (the OME thing)! I mean… interesting. Read on!_

_**Actress4evrandevr: **__How can you hate cliff-hangers? You must have wanted to kill me then!_

_**With a K: **__I see her as being a very stubborn person when she grows up, but nobody could resist the little cutie that is Jacob forever, right? At least, I couldn't. Heck, I wouldn't even try…_

_**Courtney7224: **__No, thank you. I appreciate you giving my story a chance and reviewing so much._

_**ForeverInTheMoment: **__You read the books out of order? That's weird! I think that if I had read New Moon first, I would have hated Edward too._

_**Beesterfield: **__Thank you so much! I'm sad this story is over, but I'm excited about the next one. I still haven't decided whether to write a Bella and Edward story, or whether ro write another one about Nessie…_

_**Mindy Ann: **__You're too nice. Please check back for my next story. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_**ILuvMe21: **__Never be ashamed of loving fluff. It's only natural. I always feel like I'm not a very good romance writer, though. I think I'm better at suspense and humor (even though there wasn't that much in this story)._

_**Irockmysox123: **__Thank you so much, and don't worry, I will. I love writing Twilight. It has so many possibilities!_

_**Lil-Evans: **__Yay! Happy endings abounded in the last chapter. Now it's time to wrap it all up._

_**Harknessgirl: **__I will, I promise. Writing this has been such a positive experience, and I owe it to everyone who reviewed. I don't know why I get so excited over even one review, but I do._

**Epilogue**

It was a long time before Nessie and I managed to untangle ourselves from each other. After all, we _did_ have thirteen years worth of kissing to make up for, and we weren't wasting any time. I did insist we stop when I felt Nessie shivering though.

The rain had soaked through her clothing, and my body heat could only do so much, even with her pressed right up against me. I was _very_ comfortable with our current pose, but I also didn't want her catching a cold. I had to look out for the human in her.

We walked back toward her family's bungalow through the rain hand in hand. Her hair had at some time fallen out of it's messy knot and now hung down her back in wet, heavy ringlets. I couldn't seem to wipe the idiot grin off of my face. I just kept looking over at her and thinking 'I love her. And she loves me. And we'll be together _forever_'. Maybe for another guy, that thought would have been petrifying, but I was thrilled. I was going to be with my best friend till the end of time. And she was sweet and spunky and beautiful and difficult and challenging. She would definitely keep me on my toes, and I would try my best to keep up.

For a while we walked in amiable silence, glancing over at each other shyly, lost in our own thoughts. I was just thinking again how lucky I was that _I _was the one who got to have her, when a thought occurred to me.

"Ness, what ever happened to Nahuel? You said he proposed." The last thing I wanted was to go back and there to be another fight. Nessie smiled mischievously.

"Nahuel and I decided to just be friends."

"You told him you didn't love him?" I asked, shocked. That would mean she had decided to be with me before I had even gone to her.

"Not exactly." She replied, looking at her shoes. "See, he kind of moved on."

"To what?" I asked, perplexed. Nessie looked at me levelly, a grin on her face as if she had been bursting to tell me this from the beginning. Girls. They loved their gossip.

"You're never going to believe this. Leah finally imprinted."

"On Nahuel?!"

"Yep. It seems you werewolves can only imprint when you're human. As soon as she woke up and phased back into a human, Kachiri made Nahuel go apologize to her for what he did. And when they locked eyes, it was like love at first sight. It was the weirdest thing. Neither of them knew what had happened. To be honest, I think they're both still a little uncomfortable with it, but they can't seem to look away from one another. The only time Nahuel leaves her side is to fetch her stuff. This morning he came in and brought her flowers. And Leah said 'thank you'. It's like the twilight zone downstairs."

I wasn't sure if this was Nessie's idea of a joke and she was pulling my leg or if she was serious. We came up to the bungalow at that moment and I assessed her, trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. She could obviously tell I wasn't sure what to believe and gestured with her arm toward the house.

"Go see for yourself."

I opened the door and walked in with trepidation, feeling guilty about tracking all this mud and water in the immaculate white interior. Nessie and I didn't really have any other choice though. The downstairs was empty. I started walking up the stairs, Nessie on my heals. When we got to the landing I took her hand in mine and smiled at her. She nodded toward the door to Alice's bedroom and I knocked on it. I heard Leah call out from the other side.

"Come in!" She called. I slowly opened the door. "You're finally back, I was starting to miss- Oh, Jacob, it's you…"

I walked in with Nessie and she raised her eyebrows.

"Who else would it be?" I asked innocently, feigning ignorance. Maybe Nessie was telling the truth. Leah's cheeks turned pink and she bowed her head.

"Jake, maybe you should-" She stopped, as the door began to open again. Her mouth made a little 'o' and her eyes widened. Nahuel walked in with a tray. On it was a bowl of steaming soup, a glass of orange juice, and a single red rose in a vase. His eyes were on the floor as he made his way in, careful not to spill anything.

"I wasn't sure what kind of juice you'd like, honey. Is orange okay?" He looked up and froze when he saw me. He stood there balancing the tray in surprise, not sure what to say to me. I was surprised to see that his expression and posture held no hostility. He just seemed a little embarrassed. Leah stood from the bed and he looked ready to try and stop her from getting up, but she silenced him with a sharp look. Same old Leah, I thought. She took the tray from his hands in silence and set it on the side table, then put her hand in his and looked at me steadily.

"Jake, I'm not really sure what to say." she began. "You were wrong about Nahuel though. He's not awful and pushy and a total jerk like you made him seem. He's just sweet and romantic and protective… and I think I love him." Her cheeks were even redder now, but her eyes were bright and she looked up in adoration at Nahuel. He, in turn, smiled back at her, as if she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

I personally didn't understand it. They were in _love_? After two days? _C'mon, _my mind argued. _You should understand how powerful imprinting is. You fell in love with a baby vampire. _Still, that didn't mean I had to like it. I was still nursing some pretty hostile emotions towards Nahuel.

I took a step forward and pointed my finger at him threateningly. "If you _ever_ so much as hurt a hair on her head again, so help me, I will-"

"That won't be necessary." Leah cut me off, pushing my hand down. Something on her hand glimmered and Nessie blanched.

"You're engaged?!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Thirteen months later…_

I sat uncomfortably in my little chair, tugging at my tie. The woman next to me grabbed my hand to stop me and twined her fingers with mine.

"Be still. It's almost starting!"

The music began to play, and there, from under the huge canopy of exotic flowers, emerged Leah, looking absolutely beautiful. She slowly walked down the aisle, with was nothing more than a thick dusting of pink and yellow rose petals. At the end waited Nahuel, looking even more handsome than usual. His eyes were trained solely on her, a look of contentment in his eyes.

They read their vows and promised to never kill the other, and Nahuel kissed his bride. The small crowd, consisting of our families, clapped and cheered politely, except for Quil, Embry, and Seth, who hooted and hollered, making raucous comments about how it was about time she found someone and quit moping.

I'd never seen her so happy before. Her and Nahuel's happiness seemed to radiate through the whole jungle, enveloping us all.

That night, I curled up next to Nessie in bed, running my fingers through her hair, savoring the moment.

"Nessie, I love you." I said. She turned over onto her side and smiled at me.

"I love you too, Jake." She promised. A funny look came to her face and she scrunched up her nose, peering at me. "Hey, how come you never proposed to me?" she asked, mock-offended. She slapped me on the arm lightly. "We've known each other way longer than Leah and Nahuel."

I laughed. "Nessie, we've got forever…" I gently reminded her. She pouted.

"I know that…" She admitted, but the little unhappy frown remained on her face. In that moment, I decided this was the right time. I slid off the bed in one fluid motion and kneeled before her reclining figure in front of the bed, on bended knee. I reached into my pocket for the ring I had been carrying all day.

When she saw what I was doing she instantly sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. I retrieved the little black velvet box I had been searching for and opened it, looking up at her. The ring wasn't anything fancy. It had been passed on for ages in my family though, ever since the origins of our tribe, originally belonging to the third wife- the woman in our legends who so selflessly sacrificed herself to save her people. It had also belonged to my mother. I somehow felt that by giving this ring to Nessie, there might be more peace between my world and hers.

She looked at the ancient ring and then back at me in shock. "Jacob…" she whispered.

"Nessie, will you marry me?" I asked. Her brown eyes teared up and she threw her arms around my neck, knocking us both down. She started giggling, and I couldn't help but laugh too. I did feel a little silly. She smiled at me tearily and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course!" She said, kissing me firmly on the mouth. I deftly slipped the ring on her finger and smiled against her lips. This was a great start to eternity.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**The End**_


End file.
